


Sensitivity Training

by Bi_Hobo_Boi



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Anger Management, Childhood Memories, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Religion, Sibling Bonding, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Hobo_Boi/pseuds/Bi_Hobo_Boi
Summary: Elphaba Thropp is a cold woman.Elphaba Thropp is a cold, hard woman.Elphaba Thropp is in denial that she is any of those things when she is forced to see a senstivity coach after she had crossed a line with a fellow employee at work.Elphaba knows two things...1. She needs to pass this program in order to keep her job.2. She just met her match.Senstivity Training AU.
Relationships: Crope/Tibbett, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Elphaba Thropp/Other(s), Fiyero Tigelaar/Galinda Upland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Sensitive.

Brown eyes open, taking in her room, Elphaba yawns. The green woman stretches, slipping off her bed and sliding her feet into her slippers, another yawn escaping her mouth as she walks down the hallway, a few glances out the long windows.

Elphaba stares as her coffee drips slowly into the glass, her gaze zoning in as she leans on the cold counter, "Slow ass machine"

One last pump and the machine beeps, Elphaba grabs the hot cup, wincing but sips nonetheless. 

She walks straight back into her bedroom, passing by the same windows once more, the cup still burning her hand.

Elphaba grabs the outfit she had set out last night, putting the blouse on, her pants pull up with ease and she buttons them, as well as her blouse and she slips off her slippers off, kicking them back towards the edge of her bed. 

Then puts on her actual work shoes. Black, professional and perfect for the job.

Now dressed, Elphaba drinks the rest of her coffee, tossing the cup in the sink, cleaning it out with water then left, a big clipped together stack of papers, graded students paper.

Walking down the street, Elphaba pushes and slips between people, some give her stares but she was used to it enough, glaring at them though behind her black shades as she opens the door to what was (though she would not admit it) her favourite coffee shop, her body already craving more caffeine. 

Fiyero smiles as she walks in, slugging her slim body to the counter, "the usual I presume?"

"Yes, of course" Elphaba opens her wallet, pulling out a few dollars and throws the cash on the counter infront of the man who just smiles back, "Someone's fiesty today".

Elphaba didn"t respond, sliding the shades to the tip of her nose and glares at Fiyero, the man chuckling as he takes her money, putting it in the cash register, "One moment".

"So....how's teaching at Shiz?"

Fiyero looks back over his broad shoulder, Elphaba is now at the pick up side of the counter, "...okay"

"Okay? Just okay?" Fiyero pulls the cup back, pushing the lid down and waits for that pop, hearing it and grabs a napkin, "You are working at Shiz, the best-"

"The best university in all of Oz..I know, I know"

Fiyero grins, handing the green woman her coffee, "Huh..that's the most you have ever talked to me...when you're not pissed"

Elphaba nods, grabbing the cup and she was about to walk out when she looked at the napkin around her drink, "What the hell?"

She walks back, Fiyero still smiling at her, "Yes?"

"There..is a numbered pattern? On my napkin"

"Yes..that is my number"

"Like..social security or-"

Fiyero laughs, "No, it's my phone number.."

Elphaba nods once more, "...and why is it on my napkin?"

"Why would I give you my phone number?"

Elphaba shrugs, taking a sip "I honestly have no idea".

Fiyero tilts his head, "Okay Miss Thropp..."

Elphaba just looks up at him with the same look, just a hint of confusion, "Oh you're serious, Look..I..just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out....sometime...with me?"

Elphaba looks at the napkin, then at Fiyero who looks red as can be and she smirks, at least it looks like a smirk to the man and she turns and opens the door, slipping the napkin in the trashcan as she leaves.

Fiyero watches as she leaves, "She likes me..she likes me".

* * *

"Move, thank you!"

Elphaba pushes by Mister Nik, the elder professor stumbles, glaring at the green woman who just continues walking by like nothing.

"Wicked woman"

She continued on to her classroom, plowing herself through the door and slammed it shut, looking up at the clock...

Thirty minutes till her first session of the day, Elphaba waited, sitting in her desk as her teaching assistant came in, "Good morning Miss Thropp"

"Good morning Biq"

"Boq" 

Elphabas glasses sat on the ridge on her nose, her eyes following from left to right as she read the ungraded papers she still had, graded ones she plopped in the basket.

"Mister Biq, when the students come in ans get settled in, I would like for you to hand out the graded papers"

"Yes M'am" 

Boq sat down in a chair next to Elphaba watching over her shoulder as she read the papers once more, her gaze flickering from the munchkin back to the words, back and forth and back and forth till she let out a cough "Personal space does exist, Yes?"

"Sorry!" Elphaba squirmed at his voice, closing her eyes for a split second "...just..observing"

Elphaba pulled her glasses off, "Well..can you _observe_ I don't know.." She pointed a few feet away, the farthest side of her desk "over there"

Boq nodded, picking the graded basket up, it wasn't even question he noted, she ordered him to leave...he was shocked he obeyed.

Elphaba perked up at the sound of shuffling feet, students began piling in, taking their seat as she walked infront, sitting on the end of her desk.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Miss Thropp"

"Mister Biq here will give you all your papers back, I am..rather impressed with a few of you..also I hoped you all did your reading for today as we will be going over chapters 4.2 to 4.5"

A few murmurs rang out, one student raised his hand, "..um..I forgot my book Miss Thropp"

Elphaba stared, crossing her arms, "What would you like me to do about that Sir?"

"I..don't know..I-"

"How about you use that so called brain of yours, ask a neighbour if you can share, you are capable of doing such things right?"

The boy was flushed, he nodded, he gave a glance to the girl next to him and she slid over, the book now inbetween them.

"See? Wasn't so hard...Okay, I will need a volunteer to read the first page for us"

She looked at the raised hands...yeah no.

"Mister Nate, would you care to read?"

The boys eyes widened, "But..I didn't..raise my.."

"Mister Nate, would you care to read?"

Nate looked at his book, everyone had their eyes on him as he began the first sentence, "In 1978, there hab-d been.."

"Mister Nate?"

Nate looked up, "Yes?"

"May you please read faster?"

"I'm sorry, I..It takes me longer to read some things..I'm dyslexic"

Elphaba stared, "I'm..sorry, call on someone else to read"

"Thank you Miss Thropp" 

Nate turned, hitting his friend with his elbow, the girl would even look at him, "I hate you" she mumbled under her breath as she pulled her face down to the page, picking up where he had left off.

Boq continued walking around, reading the names, sliding them on the correct desk as he walked up and down, left and right throughout the classroom.

"Mister Biq, I need to take care of something real quick, you may lead the rest of today's lecture"

"Really?"

"That is what your job is"

"Thanks!"

Boq jumped infront of her desk, "Ok Class..lets go over page 435, Makayla...your thoughts?"

Elphaba shut the door, walking down and around the corridor and into the reck room.

Pfannee waved as she walked in, "Hello Miss Pfannee"

"Hello Miss Thropp"

Pfannee was sitting in one of the chairs, Elphaba taking a seat far away from her as she brought out her laptop, grading the rest of the essays she had.

"You are staring Miss Pfannee, not the most professional thing you can do"

"I wasn't staring..I was dazing off"

"Have something worthwhile to say to me?"

Pfannee stood up, walked over and hunched over the chair behind Elphaba, the woman clenched up, her hands frozen on the keys of the laptop.

"Can I ask you something Miss Thropp?"

"I don't know, can you?"

Pfannee chuckled, "I...need, I would like if you could do something for me? Like scratch my back, I'll scratch yours kind of deal"

"Miss Pfannee, I don't think we should..do anything for each other"

"Please! I..I'm in need-"

"Look, I am not in the mood for this childish behavior..well..if I could call it childish"

Pfannee stared, her mouth parting till she crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh my god, I wasn't!...I wasn't asking you to hook up! I'm not some slut"

"Oh"

"Oh? You gotta be kidding me, You think I'm a slut huh?"

"No!" Elphaba closed her laptop, "Well..I mean Jonah might have to disagree..."

"Mother-"

"I'm not saying-I'm not saying you are a slut, just from what I have heard! You have...slutty tendencies so.."

"Miss Thropp!"

Elphaba turned, Pfannee as well who scowled as Doctor Dillamond walked in, the dean of Shiz.

"Would you care to tell me why you are calling one of Shizs best TA's..a slut?"

Elphaba was wide eyed, "I..Sir..I wasn't trying to say that, I swear!"

"Miss Thropp" 

Doctor Dillamond rubbed between his eyes, his hand on her shoulder, "This isn't the first time someone has said you have done this..or at least something similar...now that I have seen that behaviour myself.."

Elphaba scoffed, "Yeah no, I am professional and I treat people with respect..always"

Pfannee glared, "Really? How about when I showed you my ultrasound photos"

Elphaba thought back...

* * *

_"oh! Pfannee, look at the thing! It is so itty bitty!"_

_Pfannee smiled, holding the picture out to her friends, "I know! Adorable...like me!"_

_Crope and Boq, as well as some students continued gushing, Elphaba walked by, head in a book._

_"Miss Elphaba, would you care to look?"_

_Elphaba looked up, the picture now in her face, "What am I looking at? Satan, get that out of my face"_

_Pfannee mouth dropped, others as well as the green woman continued on out of classroom._

* * *

"Okay...not the nicest thing to say to a pregnant woman, I admit"

Elphaba watched as more of her fellow employees walked in, eyes wide as well as they finally saw her get confronted.

"Yeah! How about when my mom passed away...from cancer!"

Shit..Elphaba had forgotten about that...

* * *

_"oh! I miss her so much!"_

_Milla had her arms around Crope, the man sobbed into her shoulder, he watched as the green woman made eye contact with him, stopping right infront of him._

_"Hello"_

_Crope wiped his eyes, "Hello"_

_"So..I heard about your mother, cancer right?"_

_"Yeah? Why? You lose someone too?"_

_"Oh goodness no! My family has some of the best immune genes ever so we practically can survive anything..just wanna know..if you could get me a sample?"_

_"A...sample?"_

_"Of the cancer cell"_

_"...of..the cancer cell"_

_"Yes, I'd like to experiment on it"_

_"..."_

_"I'll take that as a maybe, have a great day"_

_Crope watched as she walked away, turning back to Milla and began to sob once more._

* * *

"Miss Elphaba? Is that true?"

Elphaba shrugged, "...I guess"

Elphaba looked back up, her collegaues stared back at her, all glares and crossed arms.

"Fine! Yes! I..admit I can be..oblivious to peoples feelings-"

"No! Miss Thropp, this is far more than just...not noticing peoples feelings! Far more!"

"What do you want me to do than? Apologize to every single person to the facility? Probably won't happen-"

Doctor Dillamond scowled, "No, I want you to go above and beyond, I see myself in you Miss Thropp, I know there is a..good person in you somewhere. If you cannot find such person, I will have no choice but to say you are no longer needed at Shiz University"

Elphaba stared at the man, he was serious.

"So..how can I do that?"

"You my dear, will have to go through a course..with a senstivity specialist"

"Like..therapy?"

"Yes, Miss Thropp..like therapy..."

Elphaba nodded, "...if I don't pass?"

"You're contract with Shiz will be terminated"

Fuck.

* * *

Elphaba scurried into her house, running into her bedroom and practically slammed herself facefirst on the mattress.

This couldn't be happening...not now, there was no way she was going to allow this to mess her job!

Elphaba woke up the next morning, a loud knocking on her door and she groaned, flinging her body up from her bed.

She opened the door to a loud squeal, a short blonde woman stood by her, "Hi!!!"

"Hello?"

"My name is Glinda Upland! I am your Sensitivity coach"

Elphaba stared, licking her lips, "...what?"

How was this bubbly, (more than likely) airheaded blonde going to coach her?

"Yes! We are going to be such good friends! I got your coffee and-

Elphaba slammed the door, leaning back as she looked straight up at the ceiling, "Why me?! Why me!?!"

She groaned, hearing the perky voice behind the wood, "Miss Thropp? You slammed my toe in the door"


	2. Why Me?

"Miss Thropp? You slammed my toe in the door"

Elphaba turned back to the door, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, giving a glance down, she did indeed slam the womans foot in the door.

"One..moment"

Opening the door, the blonde grunted, looking down and shook her foot around but still kept a smile on her face as she have Elphaba a firm handshake "How are you Miss Thropp?"

Elphaba pulled her hand away as soon as felt the smallest touch of Glindas hand on hers, "I am fine..and you?"

As if the blonde smiles could not have been any bigger or wider, "This is great progress already! You asked me how I was, to answer your question, I am well..and excited to get to know you"

Glinda booped the green woman on the nose, Elphaba clenched her teeth together, forcing a smile on her face, "Yeah...me too Miss Upland"

"Please! Call me Glinda"

"Okay fine"

"May I come in?"

Elphaba looked out into the hallway then back at Glinda, "I guess, make yourself at home"

"Why thank you-"

"By that, I mean don't touch anything that looks expensive..which is everything"

Glindas mouth agaped, she smiled once more, "I wouldnt touch anything without your permission, that would be...."

She eyed Elphaba, "it..would be..insensitive? Wrong? Rude?"

"Bingo! Multiple answers! We..we are getting somewhere"

Elphaba opened the door more, letting the blonde in who looked around, impressed by what she saw which Elphaba clearly saw as she smirked, watching the blonde do a twirl as she went farther in her house, closing the door behind her.

"This is a very nice place, lots..of windows. How do you feel like you're not being watched Elphaba?"

Elphaba shrugged, hands in her pajamas pockets as she walked into her kitchen, pressing a button and sitting a smaller coffee cup underneath, listeing to the machine gurgle and the liquid shower down.

"I might be a sight to see in public but I don't think people are so intrigued that they will just...watch me at home. The only person worrying me now is you..how did you even get my address?"

"You have to put it in your application, you know? Email, Phone number, etc?"

"I..didn't think nevermind, what will we be doing today?"

Glinda giggled, stopping infront of the couch, "May I?"

Elphaba shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee "I said make yourself at home"

With that, Glinda took a seat, crossing a leg over the other as she sat down the small file she had on the table infront of her.

"With restrictions..back to your question, I will be going to your job at Shiz today!"

The green woman gripped her coffee mug, her eyes glued to the blonde as she began to cough, "W-what?"

"Oh my!"

Glinda shot up, patting Elphaba on the back before the green woman stopped coughing, slapping the blondes hand away from her "I'm good! I'm good!"

Glinda took the mug, sitting it on the table.

"Okay first we should do proper introductions, so I will introduce myself and say something the other might not assume or already know"

Elphaba was pulled to the couch, groaning as she finally met the soft cushion below, "Ask away...I guess"

Glinda straightened her back, hands on her lap, "My name is Glinda Upland and I.."

Elphaba stared, "Yes?"

"One moment I need to think..."

The green woman tapped her foot against the floor, going more impatient by the second, "Do you have anything interesting about you!? Or are you just trying to get on my nerves?!"

Elphaba stared at the blonde, watching as she picked up a small clipboard, "Wow..only twenty seconds, we will beat that I am sure! "

"W-w-what?"

Elphaba sputtered, "Miss Elphaba, I was testing your patience...and you my dear new friend are going to..practice. Patience was one of the things your fellow workbuddies thought you should work on"

Elphaba looked away, whatever she was feeling now she pushed down, trying not to show the blonde her forming irritation.

"Your turn!"

"...I don't think this is necessary-"

"Miss Thropp, Elphaba please"

She let out a huff, her gaze back on Glinda as she spoke "My name is Elphaba Thropp"

"...And?"

"I don't know, I'm not a massive deal"

"Oh please! Someone like you has to have something interesting about yourself"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, her brown eyes practically stabbing the blonde, "What do you mean _someone like me_?"

"Now Elphaba I didn't mean anything bad about that! Just-"

"Is it because I'm green!? Hmm? Does it disgust you so much?!"

"Elphaba! Please! I just meant that there has to be a reason why the way you are, can..may you understand that?"

Glinda laid a hand on Elphaba thigh, brown eyes flickered down for a split second before climbing back up the blondes body, "Yes"

Glinda smiled, clapping her hands together, Elphaba could still feel the womans hand on her, the soothing touch she bared onto her skin. "Well look at the time! Time for work!"

Elphaba looked at her clock and indeed, it was time to go to Shiz and teach...work on some things.

"Now Elphaba, I have a list here of-"

Glinda watched as the green woman ran out of site, flinching as she heard a door slam, the sound echoed throughout the open expanse of the apartment.

"Progress, she is making progress"

* * *

"Miss Elphaba, now this list here is some beginner subjects we can well begin to go over for you. We are basically taking baby steps right now which will be easy peasy if you just...accept what is happening"

Elphaba sipped her coffee, not giving a glance to the blonde, "You like talking don't you?"

Glinda giggled, "I..yeah, talking is like my superpower"

Elphaba smirked, "then a lot of people have that superpower"

"Yeah but like...talking in a way I can really help people, no matter what I say..it just cheers people up"

"Can't relate, when I talk it usually does the opposite"

"Oh Miss Elphaba! You..You are quite funny"

"Now you're lying"

Elphaba opened the door, walking in and the door nearly wacked the blonde who yelped as she nearly escaped getting hit "Thanks for holding the door open", a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You're welcome"

Elphaba continued on, walking down the hallway and into her classroom then was pulled back from Glinda, "what?"

"Workbuddies first, you need to say some apologies"

"I can say them..doesn't mean I mean them"

Glinda crossed her arms, "Elphaba, I don't think you realize this but if you don't comply with what I am giving and working with, I won't pass you thus you won't have a job"

Motherfucker.

This woman was the person who would basically be the one to tell Doctor Dillamond if she passed.

She would be the reason why she loses her job.

"You..are the one who tells Dillamond?"

"Yeah! Who else?"

Elphaba smiled, closing the door of her classroom. 

"Lets try something okay?"

Boq smiled wide as he jogged to the door, "Good morning Miss Thropp"

Glinda looked at Elphaba, clipboard in hand.

"Good morning Biq"

"Boq"

"Whatever.."

"Miss Elphaba"

Elphaba looked at Boq, squeezing the cup of her coffee, "I'm sorry, I meant Good morning Boq..I hope you are having a great start of your day"

Boq stared, "I...am, thanks. I hope you are as well"

With that, the TA walked in the classroom, the door shutting behind him.

"So? How do you feel?"

Glinda smiled wide, squeezing the clipboard against her chest. Elphaba shrugged, taking one last drink of her almost empty cup, tossing it in the trashcan right across from her.

"I feel...better and...I don't know"

"Well I am proud"

Glinda patted Elphaba on the shoulder, watching as Elphaba lips quirked in a small grin, she was fighting the urge to smile.

"It's okay to be proud of yourself Elphaba"

Elphaba nodded, "Shouldn't we be going? Reck room?"

"Right! Silly me"

Glinda latched her arm around the green womans elbow, giggling as they walked down the hallway. Students stared, shocked to see their teacher..smiling, actually smiling.

* * *

"Miss Pfannee, good morning"

The brown haired woman raised an eyebrow, before looking over at Glinda and shaking her head.

"Damn, I am having a good morning..you know? With my child you said looks like Satan"

Glindas mouth dropped, Elphaba said that?

Elphabas head dropped, rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm sorry about that, I..I actually think your daughter is the most adorable thing ever to exist..ever"

"You know what she looks like?"

"Yeah, I've seen the photos..videos online on your Wizbook page"

"You spying on me or something Miss Thropp?"

Pfannee leaned forward, "No! I wouldn't...I just..care about..I just wanted to apologize"

"...and I accept your apology"

Elphaba looked up, "Really?"

Pfannee nodded, leaning back in the chair once more, "have a good day Elphaba"

"You too"

Elphaba waved, Pfannee as well as she walked out, Glinda continued writing notes on the clipboard.

"That was..great Elphaba"

"I know"

Glinda laughed, holding the clipboard once more at her side as they walked down the hallway, "It's almost for lunch, want to get something with me?"

Elphaba nodded, "I..need to go check on Bi..Boq first, my second class can be..quite the..you know"

"Oh my"

Glinda wrote once more, mumbling under her breath.

_Miss Thropp is showing more signs of compassion for fellow faculty members._

"What are you writing?"

Glinda peered up at the green woman, Elphaba tried to look at the clipboard right as Glinda pulled it away, "Just notes, I..I'm basically keeping tabs on you. I am observing what I see and writing it down, mostly what you are suceeding in, plus what is needed to be worked on"

"How much do you have so far?"

Glinda showed the clipboard.

"Just one page, not bad"

...then Glinda flipped up the top page, showing multiple, filled to the very last line pages below.

"...nevermind"

Glinda connected their arms once more, Elphaba cringed at the feeling but continued walking, allowing herself to be pulled.

"Elphaba? You look sick"

"What?"

Glinda laid the backside of her hand against the womans forehead, "You are a little warm"

Elphaba stared, looking into Glindas blue eyes.

Who knew someone could have such blue eyes, the color swishing around, small hints of green sprinkled across.

...she hated it.

She hated how beautiful someone could be.

"Elphaba? You good?"

"Can you not touch my face?"

Glinda pulled her hand down, this time not connecting their arms, she just walked away...giving one glance to Elphaba.

"You go see Boq, Lunch is on me"

Glinda gave a small wave, pushing the door open and walked through. Elphaba watched the door swing back and forth till it came to a complete stop.

"Weird"

Elphaba turned, walking straight to her classroom door, a bell rang out, signaling that class was over. She waited, watching the students pour out with laughs, chatters, yells.

Peering in, Boq stood by her desk, hunched over as he organized some papers.

"Hello Boq"

He jumped, groaning as he hit his knee against the wood, "H-Hi Miss Thropp"

Elphaba walked up to her desk, "I'll take todays assignments"

"You don't have to-"

"Give me my..."

She took a deep breath.

"I would like to..be able to grade my students papers Mister Boq, may i please have them..now?"

Boq swallowed the lump in his throat, slowly handing over the small stack of papers to the green woman who snatched them out of his hand.

"Have a..."

She stormed out, slamming the door behind her, mumbling the same sentence in her head on repeat.

"This will never work"


	3. Little Shit.

"Miss Elphaba! There you are!"

Glinda ran over to the green woman, Elphaba forced a smile on her face which Glinda (due to immense training of human emotions) knew it was just a fake smile. 

"You okay? It is my job to listen..as well as understand because I will"

Elphaba sucked the inside of her lip, shaking her head no, Glinda nodded "Well like I said I understand, take your time. I will not push you to talk, that just stresses the person put if they are not ready"

"...thank you"

"My pleasure, now lets eat! I am starving!"

The blonde wrapped her hand around Elphabas, dragging the woman through the door of the diner. "Oh! Those fish tacos look ah!-mazing!"

"I'm a vegetarian but sure, they do look..somewhat appetizing"

"Oh good thing I didn't order for you, I didn"t know that"

Glinda ordered the fish tacos, Elphaba ordering a greek salad and the waiter stared at her, looking up and down and taking in the view of her body.

"Sir, Are you gonna keep staring at me?"

He shook his head, fast, mumbling a sorry as he ran back to the counter and into the kitchen, Elphaba held a smirk on her face.

"Oh Elphaba, he was just..admiring you"

"By admiring, you mean stare at my green skin"

Glinda snorted, sipping her water.

"No, I mean...maybe he thinks you are attractive"

"Well I don't need a guy fetishing my skin"

"Elphaba! I know the guy, he's freaking colorblind...I don't believe he noticed the green skin"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, giving a glance to the waiter then back at Glinda.

"You think..he thinks I'm attractive?"

Glinda smiled, giggling as she fiddled around the metal straw in her water, "Elphie, I am going to tell you this as your friend, not your specialist, you are attractive..really adorable, pretty, attractive".

Elphaba could feel her heart squeeze inside her chest, "You think I'm..like..attractive?"

"Uh, Duh. Your boyfriend must be really lucky to have you"

"I..never dated anyone before"

Glinda froze, her lips freezing as she sucked the water through her straw, "Impossible"

"Impossible for you maybe, not me"

Elphaba sipped on her water, all while maintaining eye contact with Glinda who shook her head, "If I can find someone out of 7 billion people so can you"

"Well probably around like 3 to 4 billion"

Glinda laughed, "perks of being bisexual I guess, I have many options"

Elphaba stared at the blonde, "oh..I didn't know"

"Well of course you didn't! I wasn't..I know some people can be..uncomfortable so I..just figured I wouldn't tell you especially since I spoiler...have to be professional""

"People shouldn't be umcomfortable, I'm not..and I think you are doing quite well contrasting between being my coach to..a friend"

Glinda smiled, "Glad to know I am good at my job"

Elphaba looked over the waiter, he stared back before staring down, "He..is quite cute but I don't know if he is my type"

"You have a type? Do tell"

"Shut up! He's coming ov-Hi!"

The waiter smiled, "Fish Tacos and a..greek salad"

"Yup!"

Elphaba was handed her salad, Glinda her tacos, her mouth instantly began watering at the sight of the juicy fish. "Thank you Avaric"

"No problem, have a nice lunch ladies"

Avaric smiled, hands behind his back as he walked away, Elphaba eyes following.

"Uh huh, not my type my ass"

"I think I'm gonna take back what I said about you being good at your job"

"No! You have to leave a response when we are done, I don't need a bad reputation"

Both women began laughing. Glinda took a bite of her taco as Elphaba took a bite of her salad.

No words were said as the women ate in silence, they stayed that way until they arrived back at Shiz.

Throughout the rest of the day, Elphaba could feel Glindas gaze on her. Anytime she walked around the classroom to help out one of her students, she looked through the corner of her eye and she could see the blonde scribble down in her notepad, blue eyes chasing her.

Sure, the blonde woman could annoy her but...could she just give her a chance? Glinda seemed geniune enough about wanting to be Elphabas friend.

_"I've only known her for a day but maybe this will work?"_

* * *

Elphaba laid back against her bed, her laptop next to her, tabs of homework and other assignments, emails, a few from Glinda that made her smile since it was basically her progress report.

Her mind was still on Glinda and god knows why! 

Or maybe he doesn't?

The green woman had been thinking about it for the past two weeks and somehow the thought always managed to come right back and snuggle in her brain.

Women.

Elphaba began to think.

She could just ask Glinda right?

They were friends...somewhat. 

Sure they only hung out when needed but Glinda said she would always answer questions..though this wasn't exactly a work question.

Elphaba pulled her laptop back on her lap, saving and closing all the tabs as she clicked on the incognito tab, no way she was going to forget the clear her search history.

She clicked on the search tab.

**|How do women flirt with each other?|**

Elphaba pressed search, watching as the screen loaded, she peered through the search results.

"How to spot a lesbian?"

She clicked on the tab, the website loaded.

  1. **Watch out for short nails**
  2. **Loves hummus**
  3. **Look out for the secret rainbows on clothing, etc.**
  4. **Plays/Played Softball**



Elphaba laughed, "Hey! I played softball..."

She then looked at her nails on the keyboard, perfectly trimmed to the brim nails. Elphaba looked at herself in the reflection of the screen.

"Oh shit"

Elphaba clicked out of the page, back at the search bar once again.

"I'm straight...women can't have sex, they..can they?"

**|How do women..|**

She backspaced.

**|How do lesbians have sex?"|**

Elphaba scrolled through the search results, looking through the websites that popped up.

"...Meet an asian milf in your neighbourhood? Why do they bring up race?"

The green woman looked through some more, stopping on a website that showed... explicit examples.

Her eyes widened as she watched the two women go down on one another, Elphaba could feel her mouth water, an small unknown ache in her lower body as she shifted on her bed, it didn't go away.

She had never seen anything like this, nothing, anything at all close to this. Brown eyes were glued to the screen, Elphaba squeezed her thighs together but it only caused more friction that made the burning grow.

"Miss Elphaba! Hey, look-"

"Ahh!"

Elphaba chucked her laptop across her room, rolling over her bed and slammed herself on the floor, a soft whimper leaving her mouth.

"Elphie!"

Glinda ran over to the other side of the bed, "Are you okay? Let me help you up!"

"How did you even get in?"

"You told me about the spare key remember?"

Shit, Elphaba was probably in a daze like she was anytime with the blonde.

"What were you doing anyway Elphie?"

"You still calling me that?"

"Always! Only..outside of work though"

Glinda pulled the woman up, sitting herself on the bed, "Back to what I was saying, what were you doing?"

Elphaba felt her face begin to burn more than it already was at the moment.

"Nothing important..just grading...stuff"

Glinda smirked, her eyes on the laptop, "oh really?"

"Hey..Glinda! Don't!"

The blonde shot up, Elphaba as well as they struggled to grab the laptop, Elphaba wrapped her arms around the giggling woman as she reached forward, clawing at the electronic. 

"I'm gonna find out! I always do!"

"I! Was! Just!...fucking hell, how strong are you!"

Glinda looked back at Elphaba, "I work out!"

Elphaba pulled the woman away, both laughing as they rolled on the floor, chests heaving as Glinda straddled Elphaba.

Glinda looked down at Elphaba, her blue eyes travelled down her body, green arms pinned above her friends head, a visible vein bulged as she took a deep breaths.

Elphaba was...uncomfortable, she had to be. The look in her eyes, the small prickle of fear.

"I'm..sorry, I..boundaries"

Glinda pulled herself Elphaba who crawled over to her laptop, turning away from the blonde as she closed the tab.

"If I tell you, promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Elphaba, you can tell me anything"

"Porn"

"What?"

The blonde knew what she said but she never that the word that just came out of Elphabas mouth would do that..come out.

"I was curious you know?"

"..and it is okay to be curious, Elphaba you are exploring things you never have before..right?"

Elphaba nodded, this was something she had definitely never ever had explored, hell even thought of before.

"Though I would say porn itself isn't the best thing to watch despite the fact that it can be addictive, it can give a false reality about sex...which many find out when they are in the moment of making love for the first time"

Elphaba groaned, "Making love? You have to say it like that"

"Fine! Sexual intercourse, sex there, I was just trying to lighten the situation"

"...thank you"

"No thank you, I am glad you are opening up to me..took you a couple weeks but I'm glad"

Elphaba nodded, pulling herself up from the floor, Glinda doing the same as she dusted off her skirt.

"We should go over the plan for this week, I have a few things we should do, one right now actually"

* * *

"What the fuck is that?"

"Elphi-Miss Elphaba, it is a turtle. Want to give him a name, anything you want"

Elphaba stared inside the crate, "Little shit"

"Oh! Elphaba! Really?"

"...you said I could name him anything I want"

"Yeah! Something nice..and not life ruining"

Elphaba cackled, "I have a long list of life ruining names, want a few?"

"No-"

"Ben Dover, Moe lester-"

"Elphaba!"

"Fine! Shell..."

Glinda smiled, "That is such a cute name!"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

Elphaba picked the turtle up, its arms wailed around as she held him, "Shell Little Shit Thropp, welcome to the family"

Glinda shook her head, standing next to Elphaba and the green woman stared forward, looking in the mirror at both herself and Glinda.

Elphaba smiled.

Then slowly frowned as she realized what she was feeling.

She had those thoughts before about the blonde.

Elphaba couldn't believe herself, was she actually gaining feelings for..

"Elphaba, you good?"

Glinda peered up at the taller woman, "Elphaba?"

"I'm good, just thinking"

"About?"

"...nothing important"

Elphaba looked back to Shell, the turtle was more calm now as he laid in her arms, "Nothing important at all"

Glinda nodded, grabbing her notepad from the table and her purse, "Well I'm gonna head off home, you two get to know each other! I'm so glad, this will be perfect for you to learn some more skills, help some emotions find there way out, have a good rest of your day. I better go before I keep rambling and then-BYE!"

Elphaba smiled as Glinda ran out, shutting the door behind her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Shell stared up at her, his mouth daggling wide as he waddles his fins.

"I know, I'm an idiot who is gaining feelings..wait!"

Elphaba ran back into her room, sitting Shell on her bed as she pulled her laptop back on her lap, the screen had a large crack but Elphaba looked passed that, going straight back to the search bar.

**|Can Clients fall in love with their therapist?|**

Elphaba knew there was no way anybody wasn't also going through what she was.

She looked through another page, biting the inside of her cheek as she scrolled down and down the page, reading through the words that spoke out to her.

"Straight Cis women tells confusing experience of falling in love with female therapist?"

Maybe Elphaba was just confused? She had to be like this lady, just having a sexuality crisis after finding someone who finally understood you after so long of being misunderstood by every person who has ever interacted with you, judging before they could actually know who you are in the inside.

Elphaba closed the tab, looking over at Shell who waddled around the bed in a circle on repeat, the green woman laughed, picking him up by his sides.

"You are so..adorable, I.."

Elphabas heart clenched in her chest as she fought the tears that were fighting back as well, them winning as she choked out a sob. Rolling onto her side as she pulled Shell to her chest, her tears landing on his back and falling down in a straight line onto the bed.

"Oh Shell...I.."

She stroked along his back, the turtle stared up at once more, eyes locked with hers and Elphaba only burst out crying again...for the first time in years she cried, letting out what she held in for so so so long.

She knew.

Glinda would find out.


	4. Boyfriend.

When Elphaba woke in the morning, her alarm rang out through her bedroom, Shell was in his cage across the room, just sitting there..staring.

"Good morning Shell"

Elphaba slipped off her bed, walking over to the turtle and she grabbed a small box of dead crickets to start off his first meal of the day.

She then made herself her coffee as usual, cutting up from leftover kale she had into small snippets, putting it in a small dish tray.

She sat it in his cage, patting Shell on the head as she shut the cage, drinking the rest of her coffee as she got dressed when Elphaba looked back, the turtle was staring and she covered her body, staring back as she walked out of the room to finish getting her clothes on.

**[Glinda: Meet you at Shiz! I'll be in the break room...probably eating]**

**[Elphaba: I'm going to get a coffee, see you soon]**

**[Glinda: how many did you have so far? Twelve? Lol]**

**[Elphaba: are you trying to get blocked?]**

**[Glinda: ouch, are you trying to make me cry?]**

**[Elphaba: no, why are you so emotional?]**

**[Glinda: elphie, I was being SARCASTIC]**

**[Elphaba: ..so was I]**

**[Elphaba: lol]**

**[Glinda: Did you just use lol?]**

**[Elphaba: ...yes, did i use it right?]**

**[Glinda: bravo, you are learning!]**

**[Glinda: my elphie is growing up]**

**< You have blocked Glinda Upland>**

Elphaba slipped her phone in her purse, opening the door to the cafe, Fiyero smiled as she walked in, waving.

His mouth nearly dropped as Elphaba smiled, giving a wave back as well, "Hello Fiyero"

"H-Hi, Elphaba...your usual?"

"Yep, how is your morning going?"

"Very good Elphaba, thanks for asking. You?"

"...great actually, thanks for asking as well"

Fiyero smiled, looking back at the machine as he started to make Elphaba her drink, "You know, this is the longest we talked with you actually trying to talk to me"

Elphaba chuckled, standing now by the receiving end of the counter, "I..I'm changing for myself...a better me"

Fiyero put a lid on her cup, handing it to Elphaba with a napkin around it, "Don't change to much, I like the mysterious side to you"

Elphaba smirked, "Have a good day"

* * *

Elphaba opened the door to the break room, smiling as Pfannee, Crope, Boq stood around one of the coffee machines, all laughing. 

When making eye contact with the green woman, they all waved.

"Hi Elphaba, how are you?"

"I'm great guys, hope you all are well"

Crope ran to her, handing a small box of donuts out to her, "It's my birthday"

Elphaba smiled, taking a plain donut out of the box, "Happy Birthday"

Looking over his shoulder, Glinda glared at Elphaba, walking towards her with her arms crossed.

"You blocked me, didn't you?"

Elphaba smirked, taking a bite. 

"Maybe, I donut know"

"Elphie, it is not the time for puns"

Elphaba chuckled, "It is always the time for puns"

Glinda laughed, giving Elphaba a hug, "May I please be unblocked...pleaseeee?"

"...I wanna see how desperate you get"

"Elphaba-"

Glindas hand went to her bottom, taking her phone out of her pocket, "I'll meet you in class, my boyfriend is texting me"

Boyfriend, Glinda has a boyfriend.

Elphaba could feel her heart pound, her palms got sweaty as Glinda began to text her boyfriend back.

Of Course! Glinda had said she found her one out of 7 billion!

"B-Boyfriend?"

"Oh! Yeah! Didn't I tell you?"

Elphaba didn't respond but turned around, walking out the door.

Glinda only stared as she watched the green woman leave, her eyes travelled down her body, she could help but admire Elphaba. 

When she turned, eyes were also on her, everyone had been startled when the door had slammed shut.

"She..is just excited"

* * *

"Good Morning Class"

"Good Morning Miss Thropp"

Elphaba stood infront of her desk as usual, Glinda was sitting in a chair next to desk, writing as she listened to the green woman lectures.

"Hope you all did the assigned reading, we will be going over in pairs...I'm feeling generous today so feel free to choose your partner for todays work"

A few students cheered, moving around to get closer to their friends throughout the classroom. 

Elphaba gave a glance to Glinda who was smiling, giving her a thumbs up.

"Boq, feel free to start the lesson"

The munchkin smiled, "thanks!"

"Yeah yeah..do well"

Elphaba passed him a stack of papers, a well as a note.

"Just a few things to go over with the class, you got this right?"

Boq nodded, "I do, have a good rest of your morning Elphaba"

"..you too"

Elphaba gathered her belongings, she was told earlier she had a meeting with Dillamond about her training which Glinda had been telling her she was doing quite well. 

Elphaba was just ready for it to be over and she could actually be allowed to teach the more than just half her classes.

Another part of Elphaba didn't.

Glinda smiled as she walked down the hallway, "Ready Elphaba?"

"Yeah..just a little nervous"

Glinda stopped, holding her notebook close to her chest, "What do you mean? You're never nervous"

"Is it okay..if we talk like after the meeting with Dillamond?"

"Of course! I am always open to talk to...you know that"

Elphaba nodded, knocking on Dillamonds door, "come in"

She peered in, sticking her head a few inches, immediately making eye contact with Dillamond who held his arms across his desk, a pen in his hand.

"Miss Thropp, Miss Upland, how are you two ladies doing?"

Glinda took a seat, "We are well Doctor Dillamond".

Elphaba sat down next to Glinda, crossing her leg over the other as she twiddled her thumbs, listening to the two talk.

"From what I read, Miss Thropp is doing really well with working with others now and noticing what she is saying and how that may affect others?"

"Yes Sir, Elphaba here is...one of the nicest women I have ever met, she just needed some help letting the real her..come out"

"So I assume other faculty members are at peace with her?"

Glinda looked at Elphaba, "How are you with other staff now?"

Elphaba clicked her tongue, smiling as she spoke, "...um..Me and Miss Pfannee, Mister Boq Bfee have been getting along more. I have also been like..giving out compliments Sir, some have even come to me for advice which..is new"

"Well that is great Miss Thropp, it seems that this program is working out greatly for you. I do believe there is a few things you need to work on but other than that this meeting is over"

"Thank you Doctor Dillamond"

Both women stood up and headed to the door, Glinda opened it for Elphaba when Dillamond spoke again, "Miss Thropp actually..I need to know is Miss Upland here..all day with you?"

"Yes Sir, I am"

Doctor Dillamond nodded, "Miss Thropp, Elphaba for the rest of the program I would like if Miss Upland here is not fully around...she is a good influence yes but I need to make sure that you are able to be professional without her constant help"

Elphaba heart clenched, "I..understand"

"Good, you may go"

* * *

"Elphaba, you good?"

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

"I said yeah! What don't you understand about that?!"

Elphaba walked faster to Glindas dismay as she kicked her heels off, the grass squishing against her feet.

"Elphaba! Please, I know what you are going through"

Elphaba freezed, "I don't know if I can do this"

"Elphie, You can..you have too..I'm not always going to be around"

Elphaba closed her eyes, "I hate that"

"What?"

"...why do you always make me repeat myself?"

Glinda walked closer, "Elphaba, just help me understand, please?"

Elphaba sniffled, "I hate when people say that..that they won't always be around or they know what I am going through. You don't know shit Glinda, not about me"

"I know you Elp-"

"You've known me for what? Two goddamn weeks?"

"An that is more than enough time to get to know someone, Elphaba please..."

Elphaba shook her head, looking down at the ground, "...Anyone I have ever loved has either lied or left me, they act like they are there for me then they just..fucking leave and I..I guess that is why I am the way I am Glinda, I am such a horrible person no one is willing to stay by my side long enough to love me"

Glinda stayed silent, listening to Elphaba speak, watching the woman she had growned rather fond of break down.

"...I'm gonna go home, would you tell Boq for me that he will be doing the rest of todays l-lectures and..the homework too?"

The blonde nodded, "Would you like a hug?"

Hearing the soft sound of consent, Glinda softly wrapped her arms around Elphabas waist, resting her head right where the green womans shoulder began. Elphaba slowly moved her hands away from her own body, latching onto Glinda.

"...you know Glinda, I didn't realize how much I needed this...you being here, I..don't think I would able to be a good person without you"

Glinda lifted her head up, "Elphie, now that is silly, You have always been a good person. I know you are, like I said...I know you but you know yourself better and inside you know what you are capable of and..wow, I am getting emotional"

Elphaba chuckled as Glinda wiped the tears that had fallen down her flushed cheeks, "Let's hang out tonight, I can invite some friends...Maybe you should invite Boq or..Pfannee, she seems to mind you but only if you want to"

"Is this a senstivity training thing?"

Glinda shrugged, "I think it is a social bonding with other humans for fun thing"

Elphaba cackled, "Okay..I should go back inside"

"You're not going home?"

"No, I need to prove to Dillamond I can do this, to prove to myself I can do this...plus If I am going to invite Boq, I have to do it now. I do not have his number..or anyones besides work numbers and..yours"

Glinda chuckled, giving one last squeeze and pulled herself away from Elphaba, the womans hand lingered on hers, "Yeah..its good you're coming out tonight"

* * *

Elphaba feed Shell, the turtle nawed on his meal as Elphaba ran to pick up her wallet, throwing on black blazer over her white shirt.

Was she trying to impress Glinda?

Partly but who wouldn't want to impress a friend.

That's what they were, friends.

That's all Elphaba wanted to be. 

"Be good Shell"

She patted the turtle on his head, hearing a soft knock on the door and the blondes screeching giggle behind the door, she walked over.

Elphaba was pulled into a hug when she pulled back, Glinda raised an eyebrow, her baby blue eyes flew down Elphabas body, taking in the view.

"Wow, that..you look.."

"...hope it is something good"

"You look sexy, that is definitely good"

Green cheeks flushed, Elphaba smiled, trying to avoid eye contact with Glinda but her body gave in to the blonde and she just continued blushing, her eyes sinking in to the blue.

"Thank you, you look..amazing"

"As always, now come on! Time to make some friends!"

"Oh god"

"What? Making friends isn't that bad"

Glinda peered around, Elphaba ran back to Shell, "God damn it! You little shit"

The turtle had regurgitated his food, green muck laid infront of his body.

"He has done this twice already! Glinda, what is going on with him?!"

"Poor thing, maybe you gave him to much?"

Elphaba grabbed some wipes, cleaning up the half digested food on the floor of the cage, gagging as she tossed it in the trashbin next to her.

"Ready to go?"

Glinda nodded, pinching her nose with her thumb and pointer finger, "Yup"

* * *

Elphaba took in the view of the bar, watching people dance in the middle, cups in their hands as they all swayed to the loud, blaring party music.

Glinda giggled, connecting her arm to Elphabas and dragged her in, heading straight to the bar.

"Would you like anything?"

"Vodka?"

"Okay, brand? Or?"

"I'm not picky when it comes to alcohol"

Glinda nodded, letting go of Elphaba as she tried to fetch the bartenders attention, "Hello! Hi! Sir!"

Elphaba nearly collapsed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she made eye contact with Pfannee who laughed as she saw Elphaba hold her fist up.

"Hi Elphaba"

"Hi Pfannee"

"Mind if I take a seat?"

Elphaba shook her head, pulling the chair out for Pfannee, "N-No! Please..take a seat, thats what seats are for...to be sat on"

"Wow, the more you know"

Pfannee laughed, sitting a bag on the counter, "It's Cropes birthday gift, don't tell him but it is a watch"

"Nice, thats cool"

"...and expensive, the things you do for a friend"

Elphaba sat back down in her chair, Pfannee noticed her silence, "I'm glad I'm getting to know you"

"Me too"

Thats when Pfannee took in what Elphaba was wearing, "Holy shit..you look really hot"

Elphaba choked on air, actually choked on air.

"Elphaba!"

Pfannee repeated patting Elphaba on the back, the green woman slammed her fist on her chest all while coughing like the first time she smoked a cigarette.

"I'm...not used...to compliments"

"I see"

"Pfannee! You're here!"

Glinda came back with a tray of shots, sitting them down on the counter, "Pick your stuff up y'all, I got us a birthday upgrade"

Gathering their belongings, the women headed up to the roof of the building, Elphaba looked around and examined the many decorations of jokes and puns all relating to bartending or alcohol in some way.

"Happy birthday to me!"

Crope came running up the steps they had moments before, cheering as he ran and picked Pfannee up.

"You guys came! Ahh!!"

Crope then gave Glinda a hug then turned to Elphaba who shook her head, "Come on Thropp, you know you want one of my hugs!"

"Crope-"

Crope pulled her in, picking her feet up from the floor and Elphaba laughed, relaxing as she allowed herself to wrap her own arms around him and squeeze with just as enough force as he had been.

"Hey guys"

Boq walked in behind him, holding a small wrapped box with a grin on his face, "For you Crope"

"Awww! Thanks"

Glinda took the presents, sitting them all on the table, "My boyfriend should be here soon, I can't wait for you all to meet him! Especially you Elphie"

Elphaba did wonder who the blonde was fancying, probably someone hot and rich and funny and...

Everything she wasn't.

"Babe!"

Glinda ran passed Elphaba who slowly turned, her eyes widening as she saw Glinda pull the man into a hug.

"Fiyero?"

Fiyero stared back at Elphaba, "Elphaba..I..you know Glinda?"

Glinda looked between the two, "Yero, you know her?"

Fiyero chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah..she comes to my cafe...a lot"

Across from him, Elphaba was fumming.

She wasn't a goddamn idiot, sure she wasn't 100 percent sure on how dating works but she knew a taken man doesn't just flirt and give out his number to girls he doesn't even personally know.

"Yeah..I do"

Elphaba placed a fake smile, giving Fiyero a firm handshake, squeezing harder and harder the longer their hands were connected.

"Um...ow, ow!"

Elphaba pulled back, "Oops...guess I don't know my own strength..."

The night continued on, the group partied on, more alcohol was ordered and Crope opened his presents as the hours went by.

"Its a sweater...thanks"

"...a sweater with your goddamn face on it"

"Boq! I love you!"

Crope burst out laughing, "Seriously, this is amazing! Thanks for hanging out with me tonight...all of you"

Glinda cuddled into Fiyero, the two whispered back and forth in each others ears, Glinda would giggle, whisper, Fiyero would giggle, then whisper back. It was a cycle of whispers and giggles.

Elphaba watched, then downed another shot.

She didn't even care this point about the burn she felt in the back of her throat, grilling her skin from the inside out.

She couldn't let Fiyero get away with not being faithfull.

At least they weren't married.

Elphaba chuckled, "Yeah..they aren't married"

She looked back and nearly dropped her shot glass on the ground.

Fiyero was on one knee and held Glindas hand in his.

Every sound zoned out, Elphabas vision zig zagged and she leaned back more against the chair she was sitting in, when cheers and people clapping, Elphaba had gotten her answer.

Glinda was going to marry Fiyero.


	5. No Distance.

When the night was finally over, everyone had said their goodbyes and left the bar. The moon shined down on the roof, the light reflected on the disco ball hanging by a silver rope.

"Goodnight Elphie"

"...Goodnight"

Glinda was about to give Elphaba a hug when she trudged past the blonde, she didn't even try to return the gesture, Glinda watched as the green woman disappeared down the stairs.

Elphaba was so glad she threw that mans phone number in the trash, she felt partially guilty due to the fact she almost asked for it once more earlier that day...

If she had...

No.

She cannot mess up her friendship with Glinda, was this a friendship? Or was Glinda just being nice? Too nice? 

She cannot mess up the one good thing she has going on in her life.

Elphaba opened the door to her house, walking in she looked into one of Shell cages, he laid there, tucked into his shell.

"Hey buddy"

She stroked his head that slowly rolled out, "Lets get you in my room"

Elphaba picked the turtle up, carrying him in her arms as she walked to her room, turning off the lights behind her. The moon shined through the window, shooting light off the glass of the few framed photos she had.

One photo caught her eye.

Two little girls and little boy, sitting underneath a tree, the green girl reading a book to her younger siblings.

Elphaba continued walking, shaking her head as she planted a kiss on the turtles head.

"Sleep well Shell, cause I sure won't"

Laying in her bed, now in nightclothes, Elphaba rolled over on her right side, her phone lit up which had startled her because of the chime.

She really is not used to getting texts.

**[Glinda: Hey! Want to meet at Fiyeros cafe tomorrow?]**

**[Glinda: also..thanks for a fun night, I could tell that everyone was enjoying having you there Miss life of the party! Plus! This is perfect for your training!]**

Elphaba stared at the screen, then sat her phone back down on her bedside table.

She rolled back on her side and fell asleep, or atleast tried to.

It was 3 A.M, she had only four hours till work.

What could she do in the meantime?

The green woman stood up, slipping her feet in her slippers as she clutches her arms around her body, the cold air brushing against where her skin was exposed.

She walked into the kitchen, flipping the switch and the lights flickered on.

Elphaba looked through her rather...empty cabinets, she only had a few necessary foods stored in them. She didn't really need a lot - she never had.

She then pulled out an old wine bottle, red wine to be exact. She had no idea how long that bottle has been in there, Elphaba doesn't even remember buying it as she had never been much of a drinker.

"One drink couldn't end me"

At least that is what Elphaba would have thought if it were just one.

One turned to two..

Then three...

Four...

The woman slowly but surely felt all the guilt that was residing inside her sink out, her muscles relaxing, her mind clouding and shoving all the pain out through the cracks.

* * *

"Elphaba...come on answer"

Glinda held her phone by her face, she was standing right outside the cafe, Elphaba had still not showed up for her...their morning coffee together.

Glinda looking both ways down the sidewalk and no sign of the green woman, she put her phone back in her purse and headed inside.

"Hey Glinda"

"Hey Fiyero"

"Why the face?"

"...nothing, may I please have a mocha frappe...please?"

"Of course"

Fiyero made her drink, Glinda continued giving glances to the door, hoping her friend would show up sooner or later....she preferred sooner.

"Fiyero, has Elphaba come by?"

"Um...no, I..haven't seen her, is there something wrong?"

"I don't think so-"

Glindas phone rang in her purse, she pulled it out.

Crope was calling her.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Glinda um..your client.."_

Glinda eyes widened, Fiyero stared as Glinda said uh huh over and over again until the call finally ended.

"What is it?"

"....Elphaba is drunk and she is arguing with her co workers"

* * *

"Fuck off"

Elphaba sat in the break room on her bottom, Pfannee was trying to calm her down after she had taken her concealed alcohol she had.

"She put it in a hydroflask...smart"

"Well duh! I got a Phd for a reason....ohh"

Elphaba fell face first on the ground, doing a stretch like pose - though it looked unnatural with the way her arms where placed, the sounds of her joints popping.

Pfannee looked up at Boq, "We need to get her out of her before Dillamond just..she will..is going to get fucking fired!"

"Help me get her up"

Pfannee and Boq wrapped the green womans arms around them, "oh! Joyride! Wee!"

"Oh Elphaba"

"I'm a mess! Ohhhh...my only friend is a fucking turtle"

"Elphaba, shh!"

"Are we in a library? I love libraries!"

Elphaba giggled all before crying again in their arms, "Oh I miss my job, I hate this training! I hate trying to be nice! Why can't I just be a bitch?"

Pfannee raised an eyebrow, "A part of me doesn't really mind now if Dillamond-"

Boq sighed, "You know what they say, drunk words are sober thoughts"

"Elphie!"

Glinda came running in, Elphaba slugged out towards her, "Glinda, my sweet!"

...then fell on her ass again.

Glinda rushed to her knees, stroking both sides of Elphabas face, "time to go home"

"Okay.."

Glinda pulled Elphaba up, everyone watched as the two walked forward to the door.

The blonde froze, the break room door had opened and Dillamond walked in, "Hello everyone!"

"Jesus! Can you shut the hell up!? My head is pounding"

Dillamonds mouth dropped, "Excuse me Miss Thropp?"

Glinda covered Elphabas mouth as she continued her...lovely rant, hoping that she could block off the smell of the strong alcohol from reaching Dillamonds nose.

"Elphie...shut up-EW"

Elphaba had licked her hand, chuckling as Glinda made a face of pure disgust at her, "hahah, your face"

Dillamond crossed his arms at the two, "We need to have a small chat"

* * *

"Oh..fuck"

Elphaba retched her insides once more in the toilet, she was never much of a big drinker...this being a big reason why as she was a light weight, a big, huge lightweight.

"Elphie"

Glinda pulled back her hair, "Your on two weeks probation..you should be glad you didn't lose your job"

"Please..don't talk about it...I feel bad enough"

"Why? Why did you.."

Elphaba looked up, "In my room, I want to lay down..then explain"

Once in Elphabas room, Glinda pulled a blanket over the woman, Elphaba said a small thank you.

"Now spill, I want to help Elphie..it's my job"

"Are..are you just being nice to me because of your job or..like..being a geniune friend"

"I..it started out like that..I'm not going to lie but I do care about you, you are my friend"

Elphaba shifted underneath the covers, looking sideways at the blonde, "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Of course not!"

"Not even when you read my...letter, you didn't think I was some..asshole?"

"Elphie, I think you are someone who just needs help opening up"

"...I know"

Elphaba laid her hand on Glindas, "I'm not used to this, you probably already know that, you're fucking one of the smartest women I know. I'm not close to..my family, I was..somewhat with my little brother".

Glinda nodded, "Lets call him, maybe we can-"

"We can't"

"What do you mean?"

Elphaba rolled over, pulling the photo she had grabbed from the wall last night, "His..name was Shell"

Everything slowly clicked in the blondes head, Elphaba had grief over her younger brothers death and her way of coping was with the turtle she had gotten for her.

Her brother was always there for her like the turtle is now, someone to talk to...

"I'm so sorry about your brother"

"I don't talk..I don't think I actually ever talked about it"

"Well..you are now, thank you"

Elphaba looked up at Glinda, "I miss him so much, I pushed so many people away when he..I was so numb to everything, life was like a blur and-"

Glinda pulled Elphaba close, stroking her raven hair as she listened to the sounds of Elphaba crying, lanky arms wrapped around a slim waist, nails sinking into the soft fabric.

"Shhh...Shhh"

When it was calm, Glinda slowly pulled away, wiping the green womans cheeks, Elphaba chuckled.

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry"

"...I'm gonna have to learn on how to do that"

"You will, You have me"

Glinda looked over at the photo, "May I have a look?"

"Oh! Sure"

Elphaba handed her the framed picture.

"So...this is what Miss Elphaba Thropp looked like"

"Yep, in the flesh"

"You were so cute"

Glinda also looked at the younger siblings, "Sister?"

"Nessarose"

"And I'm guessing the little boy is Shell?"

Elphaba nodded, leaning her head on Glindas shoulder to look at the photo as well.

"He was a nut..I was devoted to him"

"True siblings right there"

Elphaba chuckled, taking the picture and sitting it back on the bedside table.

"He was...everything to me, he was my only friend"

"...now you have me, Boq, Crope, Pfannee, Fiyero! Elphie..."

Elphaba scowled hearing his name, pulling herself away from the blonde.

"What?"

"...I don't want to talk about it"

"Don't start this now"

Elphaba fumed, looking back at Glinda. The blonde flinched, the burn in the brown eyes like fire crackling wood. 

"You should go"

"Elphie, I wanted to continue our conversation, I am still trying to be your coach"

Glinda shook her head.

One moment she was figuring out the green woman, her walls would come down and the next second the walls would be higher then they were before, Glinda had no idea what to do.

"Well guess what, I am not asking as a friend.. but as your client, get out of my house"

"Elphie, please!"

"Stop calling me that"

Glinda stood up, Elphaba was now also standing up on the opposite side of the bed, crossing her arms.

"Elphaba, let me help"

"Get out, what are you going to do? Huh? Ask me to call my estranged parents and see if they will take me back in the family?"

"If that can help you be a better person then yes!"

Glinda took a couple deep breaths, she was not going to allow her emotions to get the better of her, she worked to hard to get Elphaba to open up yet the green woman was still hiding so much.

"Just..get out, please"

And Glinda did.

* * *

"Well that was horrible"

"Yeah"

Fiyero was sitting on the coach, his gaze on the T.V.

"Fiyero? Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah"

"What did I say then?"

"...Yeah"

Glinda standing behind the man, pretended the squish his head with both hands, screaming in her head.

She had spent the last ten minutes venting to him and he didn't even hear a thing, sometimes the blonde wondered what she found so attractive about him.

"Fiyero!"

"Ah! Oh..hey babe, when did you get back?"

Glinda smiled, "I..goodnight"

"Long day huh? Love you!"

Glinda stormed into their bedroom, slamming herself into the bed face first, "Glinda?"

Fiyero walked in, standing by the doorway.

"Babe, you good?"

Glinda looked up from the mattress, her vurly hair spilling across her face, "Do I look okay?"

"...no..yes..no?"

"I don't know why I wanted to be a therapist, maybe I should have joined the family business and be a lawyer! Have a firm and shit, expose a bunch of people heh"

Fiyero took a seat next to Glinda, "Glinda dear, you aren't scary like lawyers..."

"Wow! Thanks babe"

"I'm just saying this job is good for you! It helps you and you help others who need it, people who need someone like you in their life"

Yeah, this was why she found him so attractive.

"Really?"

"Yes! Now lets cuddle because I love you-"

His phone buzzed in his pocket, "One moment"

Fiyero read over the text he got, sitting his phone on the bedside table.

"Who was that?"

"...uh no one, wrong number"

Fiyero laid across the bed, "Cuddle?"

"Yeah"

Glinda laid her head against his chest, his heart pounded in her ear and she counted the space between each beat.

"...maybe for lunch we can get..."

"Fiyero! I was enjoying the silence"

"Sorry I was just think you should talk, you basically listen all day long"

"Its my job and..I talk, its how I get to know people"

"Tell me about Elphaba"

"I..thats for Elphie to do"

Fiyero smirked, "Elphie? You give all your clients nicknames?"

"...no..it just kinda happened, it stuck and became a habit"

"Does Elphaba like it?"

"...she smiles when I do like..really smiles, when we hug, she smiles and.."

Glinda continued talking, Fiyero listened, his black eyebrows raising as he took in the information about the growing friendship between Elphaba and his fianće.

"Does Elphaba like you?"

"..what do you mean? I hope so, we..I don't know now"

"No..like.. _likes_ you?"

Glinda chuckled, shaking her head.

"She..doesn't like me, I mean..she nots gay she..found a waiter really hot"

"So, she could be bi..like you"

"Elphaba doesn't like me, she is my client..and friend"

Fiyero nodded, "Do you like her?"

"Fiyero!"

Glinda shifted up, eyes wide as she looked at him, he laughed, covering his face with his hands as she smacked him with a pillow.

"Fine! Do you find her attractive?"

"...She..why do you want to know-"

"Oh yeah, you think she's hot"

Glinda shot back down on the mattress, covering her face with the pillow she had used to hit him with, "I..she is just a friend..I wouldn't.."

"Glinda, I don't think you would like cheat, I was messing with you"

"...I know but at a bad time!"

"Oh does my girl need hugs?"

"Yero, back off..."

"Fine..want some ramen?"

Glinda smiled, "Yeah, Chicken flavoured please"

"As always"

Fiyero left the blonde alone, his phone buzzed once more and he responded.

**[?: i need you]**

**[?: are you ignoring me?]**

**[Fiyero: Sorry, talking with my friend. See you tonight]**

**[?: love you]**

Fiyero clicked his phone off, "Shit"

* * *

Elphaba laid Shell on her stomach, she stroked along his back as he nibbled the small chopped up pieces of lettuce. 

She peered at her phone. 

No texts.

But what she expecting? Glinda probably didn't want to talk to her right now anyway, she was making the blondes life a living hell.

Elphaba grabbed her phone, she was going to make Glinda proud, or at least attempt to. 

She had to get that damn stick out of her ass and just live her life, it was just a hard process to start.

**[Elphaba: hey nessa]**

**[Elphaba: want to talk?]**

Elphaba waited but no reply, knowing she probably wasn't going to get one because of the time, she sat her phone back down and sat Shell back in his cage.

Elphaba was already planning what to due for the next two weeks since she wasn't allowed on campus.

She sent an email to Boq, asking if he would be willing to tell her how the classes have been going...even asking how he was holding up.

Elphaba laid on her bed, basking in the silence as she looked up at the ceiling, it was only 1 P.M.

She glanced over at her laptop, it was just sitting there, basically begging her to use it.

Elphaba did so, logging in and she went straight to the incognito tab, looking up the explicit website that she almost got caught on by a certain blonde.

She scrolled through the videos, none really seemed to..catch her eye but she continued, scrolling deeper and deeper down in the madness of online sex.

Not admiting that most of these girls, if not all of them were cute, hell hot would be an understatement. Elphaba could admit when she saw an attractive person...might take a minute to notice but she could.

Feeling attraction was one of the few things that made her not feel like a complete alien.

Her fingers danced along the top of her sweats, it was purely out of unknown instinct. The same burn came back and Elphaba groaned, squeezing her thighs together, causing the same friction as before once more.

"Fuck"

Elphaba looked at herself across the room in the mirror, she looked right back at her sexually excited green body.

"Oh god, I like women"


	6. Company.

Elphaba huffed on her bed, eyes groggily as she pulled her underwear back up, her lower body was still shaking, soft spasms as she fit her underwear back.

"...holy shit"

The shame slowly hit her as she realized what she just indulged herself in, more religious guilt. She could remember Frex, the man told her and many other young teens that masturbation only allowed the devil inside you.

Elphaba honestly didn't care, for she was basically called the devil herself.

She stared at the turtle, his stares made her feel all the more gulity as she covered her body with a blanket.

"...don't judge me"

She soon fell asleep, waking up as she heard her phone ring.

"Nessa"

Her younger sisters name was on the screen, a medium sized N in the middle, she answered the call.

"Hello"

_"Hi..Fabala"_

"Nessa, how are you?"

_"uh..good..good, you?"_

Yeah, she didn't need to tell her about what she had been dealing with for last couple weeks.

"I'm good, what..are you calling me about?"

_"You..texted me"_

"Well..I assumed we would be texting..not talking"

_"You were the one who said you wanted to talk...TALK"_

"Touche Ness"

Elphaba picked herself up, grabbing Shell and took him down the hallway and into the living room, sitting him in his pen as she went back into the kitchen and started her coffee.

"I..I've been..going to therapy..recently"

_"Really?"_

"Yeah, I'm..working..on my people skills and..just other therapy stuff"

_"People skills...you sure need those"_

Elphaba laughed, "Fuck you"

_"...Look, I am proud of you like PROUD of you. You haven't exactly been..the most open person since..since Shell"_

"I know and I'm sorry"

_"Don't have to apologize Fabala, not all coping is healthy but you are getting help right"_

"Yeah"

_"Then you will learn the healthy..and right way, just trust your therapist, talk to them..literally about everything! It is their job, they won't judge you and if they do, fuck them"_

Elphaba smiled, hearing Nessa laugh, she burst out laughing when her sister snorted, "Okay goodbye, love you"

_"Love you too Fabala"_

Elphaba picked her coffee up, blowing the top as steam flew up, she walked over to Shell, the turtle laid in the small pool she bad bought for him.

She laid on her couch, turning on her T.V and went to Ozflix, picking a random stereotypical movie. 

Elphaba needed to apologize but she would basically being lying since she didn't have the goddamn balls to tell the truth about Fiyero.

"Shit"

* * *

One week without communcation.

Glinda felt horrible, avoiding Elphaba.

She checked in on Elphaba by..asking others if they had talked to her.

Thank God for Boq and Pfannee.

Glinda didn't even know why she was avoiding her, Elphaba should be the one who was avoiding, she should be the avoider - not Glinda.

The blonde pulled out her phone, one text, just one to see how she was.

**[Glinda: hi]**

Too bland, she backspaced.

**[Glinda: Hi Elphie! How ya doing?!]**

Too forward, she backspaced once more.

Why was this hard? She has done it multiple times with multiple clients..maybe it was because Elphaba was not just a client.

She was...

A friend.

Elphaba was a friend she was concerned about, she was going to be a friend not her coach.

**[Glinda: hey, wanna talk?"**

This was all Glinda could build the courage to write, she sent it, her eyes glued to the screen.

Read.

Elphaba had read it.

Three little dots bounced in the corner, Elphaba was responding! Glinda squealed in her head, also praying that what the woman had to say was nice.

**[Elphie: sure]**

Despite the small answer, Glinda smiled.

**[Glinda: would you like to meet up somewhere? I would like to be able to see your face]**

**[Elphie: sure]**

**[Glinda: Goodness Cafe, meet you in ten minutes]**

**[Elphie: sure]**

**[Glinda: please tell me that is not the only word you will be saying]**

**[Elphie: unsure]**

**[Glinda: Yep, I missed you and your..sense of humour]**

* * *

Glinda stood outside the cafe, she smiled at Fiyero who was taking an order.

She waited, waved as Elphaba soon came into sight, her head down as she walked to the blonde.

"Hey"

Elphabas voice was chaky, scratchy.

"Are you good?"

"Little..under the weather, I'll be fine..coffee will help..as always"

The green woman was just wearing a hoodie and jeans, the hood on as she opened the door for Glinda, the blonde thanking her.

Fiyero noticed Elphaba, "Usual?"

Elphaba didn't make eye contact, she nodded, taking a seat in the corner booth.

"Me too honey"

Fiyero still had his gaze on Elphaba, who stared out the window. "Coming right up"

Glinda took a seat across from Elphaba, "Elphie, how is.."

"I've been talking with my sister"

Glinda smiled, "Really? That..is great"

Elphaba pulled her hood off, pulling a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah..it's great talking to her, she has..grown up so much"

"Has she talked about your parents?"

"...she won't go into detail when I bring them up so.."

"I understand"

Glinda grinned as Fiyero walked over, sitting both their cups infront of them, "Enjoy ladies"

"Thanks Babe"

"..yeah...thanks"

Glinda stared between the two, something was up, whatever it was - was making Elphaba act out in a hostile way she had being helping her grow away from.

"Elphie? What is wrong? You've been acting weird..especially around Fiyero ever since Cropes party"

Elphaba sipped through her straw, the sound of scrapping plastic filled her ears.

"Nothing..just tired"

Glinda thought..hard.

She gave another glance to Fiyero then back at Elphaba who was once again looking out the window, away..from Fiyero.

Elphaba liked Fiyero!

Glinda continued thinking, Fiyero had known Elphaba for weeks before she did, Elphaba didn't even know Fiyero was dating her! 

Elphaba was jealous because Glinda achieved the diamond speckled man affections.

Glinda was going to do what she could do best..besides her job.

She was going to get Elphaba a date..

But who?

The blonde soon grinned, she had a perfect victim to go on the cutting board.

Glinda pulled out her phone, picking her friends number out and she sent him a text.

**[Glinda: Avaric! You like women?]**

**[Pickle Av-Rick: why is that a question? Of course I do]**

**[Glinda: remember my friend I was with..who you were totally checking out?]**

**[Pickle Av-Rick: Yes..why?]**

**[Glinda: Would you like to go on a date with her? :)]**

**[Pickle Av-Rick: Sure but isn't she supposed to be the one who asks me?]**

**[Glinda: oh..she doesn't know yet]**

**[Pickle Av-Rick: wtf does that mean?]**

**[Glinda: meet you at your work, you can ask her out! Please?!]**

**[Pickle Av-Rick: Already said I would, she is really cute]**

**[Glinda: Yes she is and is perfect for you!]**

Glinda smiled, taking a sip of her coffee as she leaned towards Elphaba.

Elphaba slowly looked over and her eyes widened when she saw how close the blondes face was getting to hers.

"Lets go get lunch"

"...we can just..o-order here"

"Nah, Fiyero will be distracted by our beauty, lets go..please?"

Elphaba groaned, "Fine..for you"

"Yay!"

Glinda pulled the woman up from her side of the booth and dragged her out, "Fiyero, darling"

She sat a small wad of cash on the counter, "Bye!"

Fiyero waved as he watched them leave, he shrunk into himself as Elphaba glared at him, her brown eyes pierced themself into his face. She then smirked as flipped him off through the window.

"I'm screwed"

* * *

"Caesar Salad"

"For you?"

"Same"

Avaric nodded, "Two Caesar Salads, anything else?"

Glinda grinned, "Oh I believe we are good"

"Yeah"

Elphaba grinned as well, taking a sip of her water.

Avaric nodded, walking back to the kitchen.

"Elphie!"

"What?"

"He..was making eyes at you"

Elphaba looked over at Avaric, "No..he wasn't"

"Oh yes he was, I wouldn't be..surprised if he asked you out..today"

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow, chuckling as she fiddled with her straw, her other hand nails tapping the table.

"The chances of that are..low"

"But not zero"

Elphaba looked once more at Avaric, his green eyes, brown hair, he was very attractive.

"I don't know if..I would say yes"

Glinda choked on her water, "What"

"Saying yes, I don't know if I could..do it, I don't know how dates even work"

"Well..you won't know until you try"

"I guess"

Avaric soon came back, sitting the plates of salad before each lady, "Here is some extra dressing, anything else?"

"We're good!"

Elphaba pulled her plate towards her, Avaric nodded, he began walking away again but stopped.

He looked back at Glinda then at Elphaba but shook his head and continued on.

"Delicious"

The two women ate, laughing, Glinda then brought up her reports for Elphaba.

"You still have some more things to work on, especially outside of work"

"Thats why I was talking with my sister"

"Yeah I know but...more than that"

Elphaba nodded, taking one last bite of her salad.

"I know and I will, I..just need time"

Glinda chuckled, "Time I understand but it is not really in our favour, Dillamond has only gave you a few months to pass. This isn't a normal therapy that can go on and on Elphaba, not with us"

Elphaba sighed, poking at the scraps of lettuce on her plate. "...we will still be..in touch when it's over?"

Glinda laid her hand on Elphabas, "Elphie, of course"

"Would you hate me if this didn't work...all this training?"

"Why would I? You are doing your best, you've...changed..for the better"

"I hope for good, I want to be a better person...but sometimes I feel like I have to be..demanding, or _rude_ to get my point across"

"Life's hard"

Avaric stood by the table, holding the receipt pad, "Ready to pay?"

"Yes..."

Glinda glared at Avaric, handing her debit card. The man glared back with just the same amount of fierceness the blonde did, walking back.

Elphaba watched the blonde, "Glinda..what is going on?"

"Nothing"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "...okay"

She then stood up, Glinda eyes widened as she stared. Elphaba walked around the tables, Glinda realized she was walking straight to Avaric. 

Though she couldn't hear, Avaric smiled, Elphaba was fidgeting with her hands as she spoke, Avaric laughed - Glinda could hear it all the way from where she was seated.

Elphaba soon walked back, a smile on her face.

"What did you do?"

"..asked for his number"

Glindas mouth dropped, "you what!?"

Elphaba began laughing, "I..yeah, I..don't know"

"Elphie, where did this confidence come from?"

Elphaba shrugged, Avaric walked back with his phone in hand, holding it up.

"So..la ville d'émeraude? Tonight"

Glinda stared back and mouthed, "you asked him out?!"

Elphaba smiled at Avaric, "Yeah tonight"

They soon traded numbers and the women left, Glinda was freaking out - Elphaba covered her face back with her hoodie as she mentally screamed.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Glinda rummaged through Elphabas closet, the other woman laid on her bed, sprawled across as she played with Shell.

"Elphie, come on! Choose something, you literally have so much time left till your date"

"Whyyyy?"

Her words slurred out, "Something black"

Glinda looked back, "...all you have is black!"

Elphaba giggled, "I know"

The blonde continued looking through the closet, pulling out a black top, a blazer and pants that she was sure would show the green womans curves.

"Here you go! TRY IT ON!"

Glinda laid on the bed as Elphaba rolled her eyes, walking to the bathroom.

"Elphie! Come on! You're taking forever!"

Elphaba had been in the bathroom for a good amount of time and Glinda started to worry, "Elphie?"

She didn't even bother to knock, too worried to do so and she nearly burst out laughing when she walked in.

Elphaba was sitting on the toilet, arms stuck in the shirt she had chosen for her, her face was completely covered.

Glinda turned red when she realized Elphabas bra was the reason why she was stuck, the clip stuck on the tag which caused the twist.

"Help"

Elphaba turned towards Glinda.

"Please"

"Oh Elphaba"

Glinda didn't even know where to began, she was about to pull the shirt but Elphaba yelped when she herself yanked the shirt down.

"Elphie, I'm..your bra"

"Just..get it"

Glinda grabbed the clip, giving a sharp tug and it came loose, the bra laid in her hands and the blonde laid it on the counter.

She kept her eyed up, away from Elphabas exposed breasts as she began helping Elphaba move her wanky limbs back through the holes of the shirt.

Soon the shirt came down, Elphaba was flushed, patting her shirt as she shot to her bra.

"I..thank you"

"You're welcome"

Glindas lip was caught between her teeth as she walked backwards, her eyes at the ceiling as she held her hands behind her back.

"Bye"

"..bye"

Elphaba fixed her bra, sliding on the strap less one she had grabbed and put it on, then the blazer.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit, Glinda had a great sense of style.

Elphaba knew she could never come up with a outfit like this on her own, at least without time to think and choose.

Glinda perked up as she heard the door screech, Elphaba walked back in the room.

The blonde grinned, her gaze falling down the womans body.

"Wow"

Elphaha looked rigid, holding her arms by her side, "Wow?"

"..a good wow"

Elphaba chuckled softly, Glinda stood up - her hands on the blazer as she unbuttoned the top buttons again, brown eyes on her.

"Absolutely beautiful, Avaric will be stunned"

Elphaba grinned, "Thank you"

Glinda hugged Elphaba, the smell of her perfume filled the blondes nose and she relished in the scent, relaxing as she felt arms wrap around her.

"No need, just a good deed between two..friends"

* * *

Glinda and Elphaba had their arms linked together, both smiling as they walke down the sidewalk to the where Elphaba should be meeting Avaric. 

Glinda was really only there for support and encouragment.

"You think he will flirt?"

"Probably Elphie, it is a date"

"I should..flirt back then"

Glinda laughed, squeezing Elphabas arm "You got this, don't worry"

"I am worrying! I always worry!"

Elphaba froze, Avaric stood by the entrance, "Nope"

She pulled the blonde into an alley, Glinda yelped as she was yanked out of sight.

"Elphie"

"I can't..."

"Yes you can"

"What if he..forces himself?"

Glinda held both sides of Elphabas face, "I know Avaric, he wouldn't _force_ himself onto you. He is one of the most respectful men I know. He really likes you too"

Elphabas fingers ran through her hair, "He doesn't even know me..."

"He will...if you go inside and talk with him for at least an hour"

"An hour!"

Elphaba closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I got this"

"You got this, need a hug?"

"..yes please"

Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba, whispering in her ear.

"Thank me when you get married"

The taller woman laughed, pulling away and she pushed Glinda who stubbled back with laughter.

"Hey! I'm wearing heels!"

"Too bad, thats what you get"

Glinda pushed Elphaba back into the sidewalk, Elphaba looked back as Glinda waved her towards the man who now caught her in his gaze.

"Elphaba, you look..amazing"

"Thanks you look..."

Word.

Any word.

Any minute now.

Elphabas brain was short circuiting, nothing inside was communicating with each other as she mumbled her words.

"What?"

"Hot"

Well, she said something at least.

Avaric looked at his shirt, tucked into his pants, then grinned as he reached out for Elphabas hand.

"May we?"

"We may"

Glinda watched as the two walked hand in hand, she laid a hand on her chest.

Why was she feeling like this?

A part of her was happy for Elphaba, she freaking set her up with her best friend.

Something felt wrong though, inside, really wrong.

She didn't bother to give another glance as she turned, walking away from the growing pains she was enduring in that moment, the pains that continued to follow her as she walked home.

* * *

"Do you like art?"

"Yes..actually"

Elphaba grinned, they had something in common, hallejuah!

"Me too, I love art"

"I remember when I told my teacher I was colorblind, he told me not to use it as an excuse if I couldn't finish a project"

"Did you?"

"I graduated didn't I?"

Elphaba chuckled, "What type of colorblindess do you have?"

"Achromatopsia, basically total color blindness"

"Damn"

"You can say that again"

"...damn"

Avaric chuckled, "I like your humour, its cute"

Elphaba laughed again, "I am anything but cute"

"Do..you really believe that?"

Elphaba leaned back into her chair, suddenly feeling..exposed, her hands tapped along her thigh.

"I was told to believe that"

"Who?"

"...my father"

"I'm sorry but like..screw him, no dad should tell their daughter that their..ugly, especially when their anything but...ugly"

Avaric laid his hand on hers, Elphaba flinched, watching his muscled hand take hold of hers, his fingers soothing her skin.

"...you are really nice"

"I wasn't a long time ago..I had to..learn"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, "Wait-"

"Yeah, I was one of Glindas clients. Her first actually"

Elphaba shook her head, grinning "Really?"

Avaric nodded, leaning on his elbow, "I was..quite the asshole, I was surprised I even had friends..but then I realized-"

"They were just as big of assholes as you?"

"Look at us, finishing each other sentences"

Elphaba cackled, leaning forward on the table, "Great minds think alike"

"You think I'm a great mind?"

"...yes"

Avaric leaned in, her brown eyes called to him as he stared, her lips begging him and he closed the gap between them.

His eyes were shut as Elphabas were shot open, it took her a moment to register the fact she was kissing him, that she was actually kissing someone.

"Holy shit"

Elphaba pulled back, "I.."

"Was..I not supposed to do that? You leaned in and I..thought that was..I'm sorry"

Elphaba stood up, apologizing as she ran out, Avaric followed suit, slipping his way around the tables to catch Elphaba before she could make her escape.

"Elphaba! Wait!"

He ran, stopping infront of her. 

"It's raining, here"

He shrugged off his jacket, raising it above the two before groaning, wrapping it around Elphaba.

"You'll catch a cold!"

"I rather it be me than you Elphaba"

Avaric placed a hand on her cheek, stroking softly, "I'm sorry..for kissing you"

"You..shouldn't be"

Her lips connected with his, what had come over in her mind? Elphaba had no clue what.

Thoughts spiraled through Elphabas head, a certain blonde running through as she kissed Avaric.

His lips were so fucking soft, were Glindas like this soft? Maybe softer? She wore a lot of chapstick from what Elphaba had seen...

Fingers ran through each others hair, water still sprinkling down on the two, Avaric pulled back. His hair was slick and Elphaba laughed, brushing back his curly bangs back.

"We should go.."

"My place?"

Avaric smiled, "Sure"

He and Elphaba ran hand in hand again, their laughs as they jumped around in the rain, splashing about that a puddle flew towards another couple walking right next to them.

A few yells shouted at them, Avaric pulled Elphaba close as he saw the boyfriend clench his fist at them both. This was the best night he had been given the chance to experience.

With nothing else to do, they ran.


	7. Morning after.

Glinda was typing in her computer, another beginning for her report to Doctor Dillamond.

Elphaba still had about week left till she was allowed on campus, Glinda knew she would not be around as much like Dillamond requested.

She sat on her bed, taking a sip of her coffee, she also checked her phone to see if Elphaba had replied to her text.

She hadn't.

Glinda was slightly worried, she had sent that text nearly an hour ago. 

What was Elphaba doing?

* * *

Elphaba slowly awakened, her eyes adjusting to the light that shined through her bedroom, she held in a scream when she saw an asleep Avaric in her bed.

A..was he naked?!

His green eyes appeared, a soft grin on his face.

"Good morning"

Elphaba still laying on her side, looking straight at him, she honestly couldn't believe this.

"Did we have sex? I..honestly cannot remember last night..that well"

"No...we just kissed a little bit and fell asleep"

Thank god.

Elphaba didn't say anything as she was pulled close by Avaric, his arm wrapped around her waist as he closed his eyes once more.

"Tired?"

"Yeah.."

He yawned, turning his face away as he did so, Elphaba laid her head on his arm.

"Wanna get breakfast?"

"I thought you were tired?"

"I can deal with it besides breakfast is the most important meal of the day"

Elphaba chuckled, "That it is..lets go"

"I gotta find my clothes"

The two got up, scavenging their lost articles of clothing around the bedroom. Once they were dressed, they headed down to the kitchen, Elphaba did as she usually did, made herself a coffee.

"Glinda was not kidding when she said you liked coffee"

Elphaba made a face, "She..talks about me?"

"A lot, if she isn't talking about her dashing fianće..she is talking about you"

Elphaba couldn't help herself from grinning but stopped almost instantly, "Coffee?"

"No thank you, I'm more of a tea guy"

"Fiyero must love you"

Avaric chuckled, "He is..something"

"What do you mean?"

Avaric shrugged, "He..has been off lately, I don't know why but anytime I visit Glinda and him, he seems..on the edge"

"You think he is hiding something?"

"...I don't know"

Avaric looked at the time, sitting up from the chair, "I have work in an hour...I gotta go home and get ready uh..bye"

He walked towards her, grabbing his jacket and putting it on, he smiled then kissed Elphaba on the cheek.

"Have a good day, see you later?"

Elphaba nodded.

Avaric was two seconds from opening the door when it opened, Glinda walked in. She dropped her mouth, looking between the two then raised her eyebrows as she took in the scene.

"Bye, gotta go"

Glinda moved to side to let the man by, then slowly turned back to Elphaba who was really trying to not make any sort of awareness of seeing the blonde.

"He..stayed the night?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Elphie! You scandalious woman!"

The woman groaned, walking back to her room, the blonde followed.

"Wait! Did you two..."

"Glinda! That is my personal information!"

"You did!"

"No! We just..kissed"

Elphaba turned back to the blonde, huffing, she looked distressed, hands by her sides.

"Oh, I didn't mean to..upset you"

"You didn't, I'm not upset...just nervous"

"About?"

"...I need to figure that out"

Glinda nodded, "Take your time"

"Thank you, I need to go check on Shell"

"Ah yes, little shit"

"Hey, only I can bully him"

"You can't bully a pet"

"...watch me"

Elphaba cackled, walking into her room and she picked the turtle up, "You need to go in the pool"

"Pool?"

"I got a mini dish for him, he is so small so he fits perfectly"

She cooed, holding the turtle in her hand.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"...you are talking about Shell?"

Glinda giggled, "Yes Elphie"

"Then yes..I do"

Shell twisted in her hand, Elphaba and Glinda soon went back into the living room, the woman laying Shell in his small pool.

"Dillamond..has been talking with me"

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow, "About me yes?"

Glinda nodded, taking a seat on the couch, on leg over the other. "When you go back..this is just a heads up, I won't..be coming with you atleast not in the morning"

"So..afternoon?"

"Yeah! Thats when we will..do our thing..are you okay with that?"

"Of course"

Glinda felt her phone buzz, she smiled and Elphaba walked over and took a seat right next to her, only a few inches away from her.

"Let me guess..Fiyero?"

"He is so cute"

The clench in her heart, the tear in her stomach, Elphaba felt sick. 

One part of her wanted to tell Glinda, give her a heads up, a warning before she..could possibly get her heart broken..forever.

She was fifty - fifty.

Be a truthful friend...or respectful client.

"So..Avaric?"

Glinda turned, a gleam in her blue eyes as she leaned on her elbow, resting on the top of the leather.

"What about him?"

"How was the date? Come on, tell me"

Elphaba shrugged, "It was..fine"

Glinda cocked her head, a grin on her face, "Fine..just fine?"

"Glinda! It was..cool and fun..getting to know and..open with someone"

"You tell him your deepest darkest secrets?"

"Some"

Glinda and Elphaba laughed, "Official yet?"

"What?"

"Elphie, are you two..dating?"

Gears worked in high gear in the green womans head, "No..I..he never asked me if we were...it was just one date Glinda"

"True, True"

"He told me some things..."

Glinda smirked, "Like what?"

"You talk about me a lot"

"I what?"

Elphaba grinned, "You Miss Glinda Upland, talk about me a lot when you are around him"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

Glinda chuckled, "I..I do..sometimes but just because you're my friend and..client, I worry..and care for you...plus I have talk about how adorable you can be"

"So you are the reason he finds me so adorable"

"No! Elphie, you do that on your own"

"Being adorable?"

"...Yes"

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda walked down the sidewalk, the blonde still asking the woman about the lucky man.

"Do you think Avaric wants to date? Oh you two would be so cute!"

Elphaba listened to Glinda squeal, she kept going on and on about Avaric somehow to conversation managed to go back to about Elphabas training.

"You are working with your fellow faculty members?"

"As usual..now"

Glinda wrote in her notepad, "Good"

Elphaba felt a soft buzz and pulled her phone out of her pocket, it was Nessa.

**[Nessa: hey, can we talk? It's important]**

"Who are you texting?"

Elphaba peered up at Glinda who held the cafe door for her, "Nessa, my sister"

Glinda nodded, Elphaba walked by - saying a quick thank you, she continued texting her younger sister.

**[Elphaba: I am with my therapist...make it quick]**

**[Elphaba: please]**

**[Nessa: oh, nevermind then]**

**[Nessa: it can wait]**

**[Elphaba: are you sure?]**

No reply, Elphaba had been left on read.

"Elphaba, you good?"

Glinda was sitting next to Elphaba in the booth, a hand on hers, "Yeah, Nessa..she didn't respond"

"I'm getting the strawberry granola pancakes, you?"

"Just a coffee and..cinnamon waffles"

The waitress soon came by and took their orders, the women then sat in silence, waiting for their breakfast to arrive.

Glinda watched Elphaba, the green woman was obviously spacing off, leaning on her elbow as she stared across to the other side of the booth.

"Elphaba"

Nothing.

"Elphaba"

Nothing again.

"Elphie"

She shook her head, her brown eyes matching up with Glindas blue, she gave a small laugh.

"Sorry...I was thinking"

"Avaric? Nessa?

"...both"

Glinda squeezed her hand, "I can talk with her if that will help you"

"I..do not know if that is the best course of action Glinda, she is..like me..she won't open up as easily"

"Okay, I gotta give it a shot thought right?"

Elphaba chewed her lip, getting her phone back out and she slid it over to the blonde, "Password is 4237"

"Thank you"

Glinda put the password in, going over to the contacts and indeed, Elphaba had a limited amount of numbers, she smiled when she saw that her name was favourited. The small star next to her name above all, the only one.

'Nessa..."

She got her phone out, putting the younger Thropps number in her phone.

"You are okay with this Elphie?"

"Yes, I am"

"Just had to ask"

The rest of the morning, Elphaba and Glinda hung out, laughing, bonding. Glinda got to know Elphaba just a little more, understand her more when Elphaba spoke, talking about her childhood - that wasn't the best.

"Wait...you were kicked out?"

"My dad wasn't the happiest with me. I guess if you start having troubles with your faith..he thinks you sinned and must be punished"

"Oh my"

"Yeah..I was..seventeen. I moved in with an old family friend, Nanny. She took care of me and my siblings when we were younger"

"That is very kind of her, did your father know?"

"No, if he knew she had taken me in, he would have fired her on the spot. I made sure he never found out...he still hasn't"

Glinda listened, getting lost in Elphabas life story, she knew Elphaba had her troubles but she didn't believe it to be this bad, the fights, scars, manipulation. No child should ever be put last, a childs life should come first.

"Elphie, I never knew...is your sister safe with your parents?"

"I don't know, I hope. After everything with Shell...my life..went downhill with my family"

"If you can too Elphaba, try to make sure she is okay. I wouldn't want..."

"I will...I promise I will"

* * *

Elphaba soon found herself talking to Dillamond, he has invited the woman to talk about her suspension from Shiz, Elphaba had no idea what would go down during this..meeting.

Glinda waited outside the office after handing Elphaba her papers, giving the woman a small push of faith as she waved her good luck.

The minutes go by and soon Elphaba emerged, no emotion on her face as she handed the papers back to the confused and somewhat startled blonde.

"Elphaba?"

Slowly..the green woman grinned, "Guess who is going back to work early?"

"Elphie! You scared me!"

Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba, squealing, she pulled back and Elphaba was flushed, hiding her face the best she could.

"Promise me you won't do anything that will cause you to almost lose your job again"

"...Promise"

"We need to celebrate! Lets head to my place! I can make dinner and-"

"No..thank you but I'm good"

It felt like a artery had been pulled from her heart, Glinda shook her head, "Are you sure? I mean...I don't want you to be..alone"

Elphaba nodded, pulling herself away more from Glinda, "I won't be alone..I..I'm gonna try and talk to Nessa, see if I can figure out what the hell is wrong...see you tomorrow?"

Glinda nodded in agreement, "Tomorrow"

* * *

The blonde sits on her couch, cuddling into a sleeping Fiyero, the mans arm wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her close to him.

A bing startles Glinda, it was a text from Nessarose.

**[Nessarose Thropp: Hi. I just saw your text]**

**[Nessarose Thropp: So you must be my sisters therapist?]**

**[Glinda: Yes I am]**

**[Glinda: my name is Glinda]**

**[Nessarose Thropp: I know my sister was just texting me about you, she gave me a heads up about her giving you my number]**

**[Glinda: I hope you know it was all for a good reason]**

**[Nessarose Thropp: I figured it was, Fabala cares a lot about me despite the distance apart]**

**[Glinda: are you two close still?]**

**[Glinda: also...Fabala? Was that autocorrect?]**

**[Nessarose Thropp: Not as much as when we were younger]**

**[Nessarose Thropp: To answer your many other questions, no! It is just Elphabas nickname]**

**[Nessarose Thropp: sometimes it feels more natural to call her by that than her actual name]**

**[Glinda: I understand completely! Nicknames for friends can be powerful!]**

**[Nessarose Thropp: Finally! Someone understands me!]**

**[Nessarose Thropp: Father got annoyed with me because my mind literally went blank when I was introducing a friend]**

**[Glinda: Let me guess..you called them by their nickname?]**

**[Nessarose Thropp: Bingo! It is not my fault that my brain went to shit because I am not used to saying someones actual name]**

Glinda laughed, Fiyero arms swung out, hitting her and she fell off the side of the couch, landing on her bottom.

"Fiyero!"

"Your laugh fucking scared me"

"I-My laugh is not scary!"

Fiyero raised an eyebrow, standing up and he pulled Glinda back on her feet.

"Your beautiful smile makes up for that tramuatizing laugh"

Glinda glared, wishing like how she did as a child that she had laser eyes! She could practically melt that diamoned speckled man with those but she only had her imagination..that would do for now.

"I have a client I am talking to right now, I will be in my office"

"You mean our bedroom?"

Glinda looked back over her shoulder, "...office"

Fiyero chuckled, "But it is a bedroom"

"It is a office when I say it is a office!"

 _"...Our_ Office"

A playful gleam risened in his eyes, more noticeable now. Glinda was the same, she ran back to the couch the same time as Fiyero, each grabbing different brightly colored pillows and began wacking each other. Both she and Fiyero were quaking with laughter, "Fiyero!! I have to work!"

"You started this!"

"Then I will finish it!"

One wack and Fiyero flew back from the force, unlucky that he had been standing on the couch so he flew back over. Glinda cringed at the sound of delicate flesh smacking straight onto the wood floor.

"...Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"My body yes, my ego..no"

Glinda leaned her head over the edge, a hand shot up and she was pulled down, yelling in shock as he began tickling her up, down and across her sensitive skin.

"F-Fiyero!"

"Surrender!"

"....I have to work!"

"SURRENDER!"

He sounded so bold when he spoke, Glinda knew he was, sighing she patted her hand against the ground three times, "I surrender"

"I love you Glin"

"I hate you"

"Says the woman who is gonna marry me"

"I can still marry and hate you"

Fiyero smirked, "Now that wouldn't set a good example for your..clients"

Nessarose!

"Fiyero get off please, I have someone important I need to finish talking too"

Fiyero groaned, "Am I not that important?"

"Fiyero! You are! This is..my job, I..sorry I have to take this"

Not only did she have one Thropp to worry about, now two.

Nessarose sent her a few more texts, Elphaba had left a missed call and voicemail.

Fiyero watched as she scrambled into their bedroom, still sitting on the floor and his phone soon buzzed as well.

Fiyero knew who was texting.

**[?: Are we still on for tonight?]**

**[Fiyero: Yeah]**

**[Fiyero: I will pick you up soon]**

**[?: see you soon]**

He laid a hand on his forehead, scowling to himself. 

"Shit shit shit"

* * *

"Elphaba! What do you mean?"

Glinda left her house only ten minutes ago when she listened to Elphabas voicemail then the texts between her and the sisters.

"I can't..I can't take her in!"

"She is your sister Elphie"

"I know but..I can really only support myself! I have already spent enough money on little shit over there"

Shell swam around, clueless to what the two women were meerly arguing about.

"Your sister sends you a text saying she had been kicked out just as you had and..you don't want to help her?!"

Elphaba ran her fingers through her now straightened hair, "I do! I won't be able to support.."

"I will help! If you need some extra cash, I will gladly give you some!"

"No! That is yours and only yours money! I dont need to be some burden"

"Elphie! I just want to help!"

"You are helping enough Glinda by just being my sensitivity coach"

Glinda stared intently at Elphaba, hope in her sea blues eyes, her eyes begging for her instead of words.

Elphaba closed her eyes, darkness clouding her vision so she could think, think about what to do next, say next and what the best route to take was.

"I don't want..your money, I can figure something out. I need to...think about this"

Glinda could breathe, she knew Elphaba needed this, someone who she could bond and Nessa was perfect! Being siblings and all and even though they are not the closest to each other...she had hope, hope for Elphaba.

"Sorry about barging in unnanouced. That was very..rude of me"

Elphaba chuckled, "Thinking about it, if this happened two months ago, old Elphaba would have told you to apologize..even before you thought about it"

"...or walked in"

The women laughed, eyes connected.

"I should go Elp..Elphaba, You talk to Nessa, try to help her out?"

"I will"

"Pro-"

"I promise my sweet"

Glinda smiled, her hand on the door. She didn't know how to respond, for the first time she was lost for words! Her brain was not connecting where it should have and she just smiled more at the green woman, shutting the door behind her.

"...Elphie, you nut"

Back on the other side of the door.

Elphaba grins, her bottom lip between her teeth as she walks to the door, she thinks for a moment if she should open it - seeing if the blonde was still possibly there, maybe waiting for her to be the one to open the door.

Instead, lime fingers cling onto the lock and she twists the latch, listening to the click it made.

Elphaba walks into her room, shutting her door behind her and she leans against it, smiling more to herself.

Her heart was beating fast, her stomach fluttered all around and it tingled so bad inside and out, she looked down and on her arms, goosebumps popped up all along her flesh.

"Why do I have to feel this way?!"

Glinda was just a friend, Elphaba knew she was and that was all she could ever be.

Elphaba did a half sided grin as she walked over to Shells cage, picking the turtle up, her skin was only a few shades lighter than him.

"...Be prepared Shell"

Grabbing her phone, Glindas words stuck in her head, Elphaba sent a text to Nessa.

**[Elphaba: I would like if you would stay with me, I have an room I can clear out for you]**

**[Nessa: Are you serious?]**

**[Nessa: please tell me you are serious!]**

**[Nessa: Are you?!?]**

**[Elphaba: if you gave me a moment to respond then I would tell you]**

**[Elphaba: But Yes..I'm Serious]**

**[Nessa: I'm gonna cry]**

**[Elphaba: please don't]**

**[Elphaba: Nessie?]**

**[Elphaba: Nessarose!]**

**[Nessa: Sorry I was bailing my eyes so hard I couldn't see]**

**[Elphaba: Where are you? I'll come and get you]**

**[Nessa: Now?]**

**[Elphaba: No tomorrow]**

**[Elphaba: Yes now!]**

Elphaba laid her phone down by her side, Shell rested on her stomach as she ran her trimmed nails down his back, "I can't believe I am doing this"

* * *

Glinda put her key in the lock, twisting it back and forth, she yanked when she realized her key was stuck - again.

A few good pulls and the key shot out, bent at the top, "Fiyero?"

She opened the door, she figured the man would be awake as he was quite the night owl.

It was quiet, too quiet.

She walked further into her home, "Yero? You awake?"

One room to another, no sign of Fiyero.

"Where the hell did he go?"

She pulled her phone out, sending him a quick text.

**[Glinda: Babe, where are you?]**

Glinda looked at the message, giving a glance to her phone and still not even the text had been read.

The blonde slowly started to worry, pacing around the bedroom then into the other rooms, peering behind the curtains to see if she could catch a glimpse of the man on the street...somewhere.

Glinda soon laid in bed, though sleep did not come and help her escape from reality, she laid there - staring straight up at the ceiling, her mind on many rampant things all at once.

Her brain was working haywire as she laid there, thoughts circulating all around and she wished her fianće would just show up, pull her in and snuggle her to death.

She just wanted love.

"Glinda! Babe!"

The blonde shot up from her bed and stormed into thr living room, Fiyero stood there with a glum look, reaching out to hug her.

"Babe? What is wrong?"

Glinda eyes drooped, "What is wrong? What is wrong?! You ignored my texts! I had no idea where you were at!"

Fiyero shrugged, "So? Why do you care? It seems you only care about one thing...your clients..or really one client..Elphaba"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well Glinda. I am going to bed, goodnight"

He pushed past the blonde, slamming the door behind him, "No! I do not know what you are talking about! Fiyero!"

"Damnit"

Glinda went to the door but it was locked, she had no way of getting inside of her own bedroom, "Fiyero! Please?"

No response.

Glinda breathed in deeply through her nose, saying a prayer as she laid down against the couch, closing her eyes - Sleep came quickly for she was too tired to stay in real world any longer.


	8. Bonding.

Glinda knocked outside on Elphabas door, the sound echoed throughout and down the hallway. She smiled as Elphaba opened the door but before she could speak, a green finger pressed against her lips.

"Nessa is sleeping"

Elphaba whispered, both women walked back in and Glinda saw the girl, passed out on the couch with a thick blanket covering her so the blonde could really only see her head.

She followed Elphaba to the back of the house, cautious of her steps so she wouldn't wake up Nessa - who she knew..needed the sleep and comfort of that couch right now.

Elphaba softly shut the door behind them and smiled down at Glinda, "So..she's here"

"She is Glinda...I did the right thing"

"You did and I am proud. Now we just got to continue doing the next right thing always"

"Got it"

Glinda didn't recognize the room they were both in, probably considering the fact the only rooms she had been in are the common rooms and bathroom. Elphabas bedroom being her favourite because it was just like Elphaba, the colors and belongings all inside and placed in a organized manner. It was well kept and Glinda loved it.

"Lot of boxes in here"

"Yeah I am clearing it out for Nessa, it was a storage space and I was originally going to turn it into an office but..that never happened, never had the time"

Glinda looked and examined the labels on the boxes infront of her, "School...Pictures...Memories". 

"Nothing really important"

"I think memories are important...even if they arent the best"

"But I kept them...still"

Elphaba began once more picking a box up and then stacking it over in the walk in closet, pushing it up on the shelves on top.

"You want help?"

Glinda stood behind her, holding a box.

"Um sure..Just put the boxes from over there in here, I'll be taking the others to my room to sort through them"

The blonde handed Elphaba the box, brown eyes on her as she walked back across the room and bent over to pick up the next box.

Elphaba looked away the moment she saw Glinda turn back towards her, "Is..there anything you want to talk about Glinda?"

Glinda thought for a moment, "Are you ready to go back to work?"

Now it was Elphabas time to think, she jumped straight to the first answer that popped into her head, "Yes! Of course!"

"Someone is eager to get their teaching on"

As if Elphaba couldn't blush harder, somehow to the blonde managed to do it and Elphaba had no clue how.

"I guess I am, I was keeping touch with Boq. He has been doing great and I am actually impressed with him"

"All you had to do Elphie was to put a little faith and trust into him, let him know you do. Everything works out in the end for everyone"

The two continued, seperating the boxes from each other while still conversating with no problem, "What are you going to do after all this?"

"What do you mean Elphie?"

"When you are done..training me"

Glinda shrugged, "Help more people..I guess"

"I guess? Please don't tell me you are thinking about a different job..you aren't..right?"

Glinda bit her lip, looking away from the gaze of the green woman, "...Fiyero hasn't..I feel like I am putting my job before him and.."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can be able to be wife Glinda and work Glinda with Fiyero right now and its gonna mess up my future with..him"

Elphaba slid past and around the boxes, standing behind Glinda who was visibly getting more and more upset by the second.

"I..Glinda you have given me great advice this past what..month? Now..it is my turn..Are you there for him?"

"Yes"

"Everyday and night?"

"Yes..always"

Elphaba breathed in slowly, Glinda finally face to face with her, "Do..you love him?"

It was silent for a few moments, Elphaba yearned for that one impossible answer to come and release from the blondes mouth.

"...Y-Yes"

She had her answer, the complete opposite answer she had prayed for but it was what it was and all Elphaba wanted was for Glinda to be happy.

Even if it meant she would never be.

* * *

'Fabala?"

Nessa had spent the last few days of the week adjusting to Elphabas..their home.

Elphaba as well.

"What do you need Nessa?"

"Just seeing if you are awake"

"..well I am now"

Nessa stared at the turtle, shaking her head.

She found the thing to be absolutely disgusting looking and she vowed to stay away from it.

"I can't believe you named that..thing after-"

"Nessa!"

"Sorry Jeez..I am just saying, I don't think Shell would have liked that"

"Well..we will never know"

Elphaba peered at her clock, she had an hour to get ready for work and she was more than prepared for her first day back.

"Well...good morning and I need to get dressed for work"

Nessa hung around the entrance of her room, "How long will you be gone for?"

"Not long...maybe..5..6..7 hours..or more"

"Fabala..I"

"You will be fine, take care of Shell please..maybe you will grow fond of him..like I did?"

"..Maybe"

Elphaba had gotten dressed, making herself a coffee per usual and watched in amusement as Nessa picked the turtle up, her face of pure disgust.

"He doesn't bite Nessa"

Nessa yanked her hand back, "Ow! He just nibbled my finger"

"Are you serious?"

"..No, I just want you to feel bad"

Elphaba sipped her tea, "Do you know who I am?"

"Sadly yes"

"Ok fuck you"

Elphaba wacked her sister on the arm, smiling at Shell in her hands, "Be nice".

"Yeah Shell"

"You too Shell"

"Yeah..wait"

Nessa glared at her older sister who looked about two seconds from bursting out on laughter, "You have to the worst sense of humour, I hope you know that"

"Jealous are we?"

"Fabala!"

Elphaba went back to drinking her coffee, looking at the time she realized she had to be heading to Shiz.

"I got to go, be safe"

Nessa waved as she sat on the couch, turning the tv on, "Have a good day Fabala"

* * *

Elphaba sat down at her desk, it was quiet in the classroom as her students worked on their test. She looked around the classroom, over to the chair Glinda would have been sitting in - Boq sat there instead when he was not walking around, checking in with students.

Lonely.

Out of place.

That was how Elphaba was feeling, she tried to focus on the words on the papers - the letters scrambled in her head, mixing around and looked fuzzy.

She was done, she needed a break and it was only 4 hours into the school day, Elphaba had no clue what was going on with her and her emotions but she needed to figure it out.

Boq walked by, giving her a glance. Elphaba urged him over with her hands and he complied, leaning over the desk. 

"Everything okay?"

"I need a second to myself, handle the class?"

Boq nodded, "I did it for nearly two weeks, I think I can handle a few minutes"

Elphaba smiled, pushing her chair back in and she softly patted Boq on the shoulder, "...Thanks"

"No problem"

"Also they have till the end of class, turn in no matter what"

"Yes M'am"

Elphaba walked out, giving a wave to a student who smiled at her.

The moment she shut the door, she slid down against the floor, raking her fingers through her hair.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba perked up at hearing Glindas voice, the gilikin woman had finally arrived, clipboard in hand as she took a seat next to Elphaba.

"You don't look fine"

"...I just needed a moment"

Glinda nodded, "It is good to take those Elphie"

Elphaba chuckled, "I thought you only call me that outside of work"

Glinda brought a finger to her own lips, "Shh"

Elphaba turned away, standing back up and she held her hand out to Glinda, helping the smaller woman up from the ground.

"We should probably head back in, my class is still in session"

Elphaba opened the door for Glinda, the blonde smiled at the students who had recognized her, a few waves back at them.

She shook her head as she listened to the whispers directed towards her, she took her normal seat.

_"Miss Glinda is here"_

_"She is literally the sweetest woman ever...seriously"_

_"...I heard she was getting married"_

Glinda wrote in her notepad, smiling as Elphaba began collecting the students papers. The green woman was giving compliments, encouragments to them as they handed her the assignment, Elphaba even reassured a few who needed it.

"I believe you did very well, you looked absolutely focused throughout the test"

"Thank you Miss Thropp"

Soon the bell rang out, repeative for a few moments as the students packed their belongings and began leaving, one by one - friends side by side.

It was silent when the classroom door slammed shut, Glinda waltsed over to Elphaba who wad shuffling some papers on her desk.

"I don't want to give your hopes up...but I think you are a favorite teacher at Shiz now"

Elphaba chuckled, "I just got back, I wouldn't count on it"

Glinda rolled her eyes in disbelief, "I would..count on it that is"

Elphaba piled her papers in her bag, Glinda shuffled more papers as Boq came around, sitting a few more on the desk, "Hello again Miss Glinda"

"Hello Mister Boq, how are you?"

"Great as usual, you?"

"Great as well"

Elphaba looked between the two, halting her movements that left the stack of papers in her hand. Eyes side to side as the two talked to one another, a crease slowly made appearance on her forehead.

What is this feeling?

Seeing her two friends talk to each other was nothing new, Glinda and Pfannee talked this morning as well as with Crope - sure Elphaba didn't talk that much but that was simply because the blonde was the one talking, Elphaba did not want to interupt her.

Glindas voice was so..relaxing, soft...addictive.

Glinda was addictive.

Elphaba felt her hands grip the stack of papers harder, the sheets crippling on the corners and sides as she squeezed harder..harder.

"Elphaba?"

She shook her head, Boq was gone and Glinda stood infront of her with a confused yet curious look on her face.

"You..good?"

"...I..spaced off, lets go get lunch?"

"Sure"

Glinda smiled as she wrapped her arm around Elphabas, the green woman put the rest of her papers in her bag as she was pulled out of her classroom and into the hallway, empty of students passing by.

"Ohh! We should go and see Avaric"

"We should?"

Glinda pulled Elphaba closer, her head against her arm, "Yes! When was the last time you two saw one another?"

"We talked..texted yesterday"

"I think Avaric would like to see his favourite woman in person"

"I am not-"

"Miss Thropp!"

Elphaba turned, pulling herself away from Glinda, she smiled as Doctor Dillamond walked down towards her, "Doctor Dillamond, it is so great to see you"

"As is to you Miss Thropp, Miss Glinda.."

"Hello Doctor Dillamond, I was just..escorting Elphi-ba..Elphaba to lunch..together"

Doctor Dillamond smiled, "Well I don't want to ruin anything here but Miss Elphaba, I would like to speak with you after lunch if possible?"

"I am sure Elphaba-"

"Actually right now is perfect! I will see you later Glinda"

Elphaba surged forward to Dillamond and both began walking down the hallway, "...bye..Elphie"

* * *

Glinda sat down at her usual table, Avaric came over with a pen and pad, "Glinda..where's Elphaba?"

"...meeting"

"I know you are the one who usually asks this but..are you okay?"

Glinda perked up, "Do I not look okay?"

"I mean..you look a little in the roughs, down you know?"

"I guess I just feel..a little down"

"You miss Elphaba or something? You guys are always together"

Glinda raised an eyebrow, sipping her water, "Why would I..okay, maybe I got a..little used to her being by my side"

"A little!" Avaric burst out laughing, "Glinda, you do realize this won't last..forever"

That was one thing the blonde did not want to think about, the end - her last day working with Elphaba, the day she would pass the woman in her training.

"I know, I just do not want it to..end, she is-"

"Your best friend! A sister! It sucks Glin"

Glinda stayed silent, sucking her top lip in her mouth. 

The thought finally paved way into her brain, with how well Elphaba had been doing, entering the last stages of training - she, Glinda Upland herself could pass Elphaba.

Right now if she wanted, just barge in on that conversation with Dillamond and Elphie and boom! If the Dean agreed and Elphaba life would be able to go back to normal, no training...no Glinda.

"Glinda? You there?"

Glinda nodded, looking back at Avaric, "Caesar Salad to go"

* * *

Glinda held the salad in her hands as she walked down to Dillamonds office, she waved at the teachers as well as students who made notice of her.

Doctor Dillamonds office came into sight, Glinda leaned her ear against the wood and listened. 

She smiled as she heard Elphaba talk about work, other teachers - Glinda.

Her eyes widened as she heard Elphaba speak of her.

"Miss Thropp, I do hope you understand that Miss Upland tacticd are the best for you"

Elphaba nodded in agreement, "Of course, I have learned so much from her"

"I can see it working but still...I don't want all this help and work to go to waste when its over, I don't want you to have to lose everything you worked for because you go back to old habits"

"I won't! I have learned my lesson!"

"Miss Thropp, do not raise your voice with me"

Elphaba scowled, she didn't need this right now, "I am just trying to state my point Sir"

"I appreaciate that Elphaba. I will speak to Miss Upland soon about your training until then goodbye"

Elphaba pulled her chair back and stood up, a firm handshake with Dillamond. "Have a good rest of your day"

"You as well, teach your students well"

She opened the door and nearly let out a scream, Glinda moved back - as if she didn't look suspect enough, "Caesar Salad?"

Elphaba smiled and nodded, "You didn't..have to Glinda"

"What are friends for!?"

Elphaba chuckled under her breath, "yeah..friends"

Elphaba walked by the smaller woman, taking a bite out of her salad, "I was just about to go back to Class, you ready?"

Glinda looked at Dillamonds closed door then back at Elphaba, the woman smiling at her.

"I was..just going to talk to Dillamond actually"

Elphaba mouth parted, she licked under the bottom of her front teeth, "Oh..okay, have fun...you will be coming though..right?"

Glinda smiled, "I promise Elphie"

Elphaba walked forward then stopped, backtracking then back to Glinda again, "Umm"

"Elphaba?"

"Hug?"

Glinda nodded, "I am always open to hugs"

Elphaba leaned her head down, the smell of vanilla and lavender hitting her nose as she took in the smell of blonde hair. 

How could someone be and look so beautiful...

"I.."

Elphaba had to tell her, just tell her about Fiyero.

The green woman walked off, pulling rather harshly away from Glinda as she sped walked down the hallway, disappearing down the corner.

Glinda sputtered her words, not that the hug was awkward.

It was rather needed between the two.

She needed her by her side even if Glinda would not be able to admit such thing, she knew it was true.

Glinda knocked on Dillamonds door, waiting for his response, upon hearing his rough voice she opened the door, waving.

"Hello"

"Hello Miss Upland, we meet again"

She shut the door behind her, taking a seat infront of Dillamond as he typed into his computer, peering at her when she spoke.

"I want to talk about Miss Thropp and for the end of my program with her"

"Miss Elphaba is doing quite well, wouldn't you say?"

Glinda smiled, "Yes she has despite the..fluke she had. She has learned so much, me even from her if you follow Sir"

"Yes I do, what..did you want to talk about with Miss Elphaba though?"

Glinda shifted in her chair, tell him she passed or she is ready to pass and get on with her life that Glinda is holding her back from.

Lose Elphaba.

It was now or never and Glinda knew what needed to be done to keep Elphaba in her life but was it the right decision?

"Doctor Dillamond, I kindly request if you would extend your..extension of Elphabas training with..me?"

He stared at her, his eyes finally unglued from his screen, fingers stuck on the keys.

"...what?"

"I just think Elph-Miss Thropp needs more time to ensure that..everything that is needed for her to suceed..happens"

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair, "I..do not understand, we were just applauding Miss Thropp..were we not?"

Glinda rubbed her forehead, "Doctor Dillamond, I just think this is for the best for her and..wouldn't you want your most reliable and hard working teacher here at Shiz to be..everything Shiz is about?"

Doctor Dillamond huffed, leaning forward on his elbows, "How much more time is needed?"

* * *

Glinda peaked her head in the teachers lounge, waving at Pfannee who noticed her entrance.

"Hi Glinda"

"Hi Pfannee, is Elphaba-"

"Glinda!"

Elphaba tickled her sides, sending her flying into the room, yelping as she hugged her waist.

"Elphie!"

Elphaba along with Pfannee were laughing, Crope walked in, eyebrows raised as he took in the scene of a startled blonde freaking out.

"Um..hi?"

Elphaba waved, wiping her eyes with her other hand, "My sweet, are you okay?"

Glinda punched Elphaba, "How dare you! You should be glad I love you"

Elphaba was taken aback, her eyes widened as far as someones eyes could as she took in her words.

Love?

"You..love m-me?"

Glinda giggled, "You are my best friend, of course I do"

Best friend.

Friendship love.

Platonic love between to best friends, two forever best friends.

Elphabas phone buzzed in her jacket pocket, "One moment"

Nessa was texting her again, "It is Nessa"

**[Nessa: Fabala, father is here]**

**[Nessa: before you ask, yes! I am serious!]**

**[Nessa: He won't leave]**

Elphaba hands shook, she ran to the door, "I have to go! Tell Boq to get my students work! Please! Thank you!"

"Elphie!"

Glinda ran after the woman, she was sprinting down the hall, slamming through the door - Glinda nearly missed the door swung back.

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba peeked back, still running as she gave a glance to Glinda, "Nessa needs me! Go home...or something!"

"You need me Elphie! Let me help!"

"Don't call me that! I don't need your help! I can handle this on my own!"

"Elphie!"

Glinda managed to catch up, tearing her flats off and booked it down the sidewalk faster than she ever had before, catching Elphaba by the shoulder.

"Glinda!"

"Tell me...please?"

Elphaba struggled, physically and emotionally.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..Father kicked Nessa out for the same reason he did me and..I knew..she was..going to be..I lied and I am so sorry"

Elphaba lied? To me?

Glinda knew that Elphaha was one of the most honest women she had ever met in her life so the fact she had lied just..felt..unreal.

"Glinda?"

"I'm not mad..that day when you said you didn't feel good..."

"Yeah..Nessa..told me what had happened and...what could happen and...I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize..lets go get your sister"

* * *

Elphaba slammed her key out of the lock, making her way into her home and there in the living room...

Frex sat on the couch, Nessa across from him - crossing her arms as she finally made eye contact with her sister.

"Fabala"

Frex turned, eyes glued to Elphaba she walked towards him, "Get...OUT"

"Now Fabala-"

"Get out before I call the fucking police, you have no right to be here"

Frex clenched his hands, "I just came by to see how my dear Nessarose was doing"

"You can clearly see she is perfectly fine, nothing has changed...get out"

Frex stood around, giving a glance back to Nessa who looked down at the ground to avoid her fathers tearing gaze, "Fine"

He didn't even give a glance to Glinda as she opened the door for him, glaring at him as she slammed the door shut.

"Nessa?"

"I am so sorry! I thought it was you so I opened the door and-"

"Nessa, it's fine"

Elphaba wrapped her arms around her shaking sister, resting her head on top of hers, Nessa clenched on the seam of her shirt.

"I..I'm gonna go hang out with my friends..Shell is in your room just so you know"

"Thanks Nessa"

Nessa gave a hug to Glinda as well, smiling as she walked out the door, looking both ways before she shut the door behind her.

"Elphaba-oh"

Elphaba wiped the tears that escaped her eyes, leaning on the edge of the couch, "No...I can't with him"

"Elphie"

Glinda rested a hand the side of her arm, Elphaba slowly raised her hand and clasped onto the blondes hand, brown eyes met blue.

"I am so glad I have you by my side"

"...me too Elphie"

Glinda sat next to Elphaba, pulling her close to her side, Elphaba laying her head on the blondes shoulder.

The softest touch of pressure as she leaned more and more into Glinda, Elphaba mouth quirked slowly into a small grin. A sigh left her mouth, Glinda smiled as she tossed a black strand of hair to the other side of Elphabas neck, her raven hair no longer covering her relaxed face.

Glinda leaned down towards Elphaba...

Elphabas eyes shot open, her body frozen as she felt the tiniest hint of something touching her forehead. Peering up, her breathing heavied as she stared at Glindas closed eyes, lips against her forehead.

Elphaba was in love.


	9. (No) Good days.

The next morning, Elphaba woke up with a smile plastered onto her face, a rare smile only few have gotten to see.

She got dressed, picking Shell up to go feed him, sitting him down in his other den for him as she made herself a coffee and chopped some kale and other veggies for the turtle.

Nessa walked into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing at her eyes, "Good morning Fabala"

"Morning Ness"

Elphabas coffee finished, a beep rang out and she pulled the cup towards her, blowing cool air at the rising steam.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please"

Elphaba started Nessas cup, picking her plate of greens for Shell and tossed them, offering a small amount on her hands infront of the turtle, "Time to eat Shell"

Today was the day.

Elphaba was going to put Fiyero to test, herself as well. It either she told Glinda or this and since words were not exactly her strongsuit, she went with the second option...destroy Fiyero.

Not literally more like his gigantic ego but prove a point to him, prove to him that she will not let him break the unaware womans heart.

She had a plan, was it full proof?

Probably not.

Would it work?

...she would see.

"Nessa I have to..change, watch Shell real quick"

Nessa nodded, picking the turtle up, she poked the tip of his mouth and laughed, "You are so cute"

Elphaba smiled, Nessa was finally fond of the turtle. She sped into her room, rummaging through her closet for..something.

Something to catch the blondes piercing blue eyes, to make Glinda frozen the second she laid eyes on the green woman.

Elphaba moved left to right, checking the shirt, rejecting it almost instantly and tossing it to the other side.

Not many options considering Elphaba had always been more of the modest type, shirts that showed nothing, pants or long skirts. Nothing tight fitting, nothing that showed skin and that was just how Elphaba is.

Well..was.

Picking what she was sure to catch the blondes eyes, she slipped out of her pajama pants and shirt, kicking her slippers to her bed.

Elphaba put her lacy v-neck on, it was so new to her to be willing to put this on herself, the only times she had..was with Glinda.

She then slipped her legs through the pant holes, pulling them up with ease as she buttoned the top, checking herself out in the mirror.

Clothing can make people look so different, Elphaba could barely recognize herself - if that was a good thing?

Opening the door to her bathroom, Elphaba grabbed her curling iron, pressing the on button as she went back to grab her heels while it heated up.

Simple, soft black heels. 

Nothing out of the oridinary there.

Now with the iron warm for curling, Elphaba picked out strands of her hair, twisting them around the metal and held it there.

Repeating the process till she beared a small section of wavy black hair - near identical to Glindas curls, just less...blonde, a whole lot of less blonde.

She was near finished when Nessa walked in, eating her breakfast burrito Elphaba had bought for her at the store.

"You look..different"

"Bad different?"

"...No..just different"

Like that was reassuring, Elphaba finished one last strand and clicked the curling iron off, smiling at Nessa as she walked back into her room.

"I have to go, no friends over..please"

"But-"

"Nessa!"

"Fine...Mom"

Elphaba pointed at Nessa, eyeing her as she patted Shell on the head, "Good boy"

* * *

Elphaba sighed as she walked into the diner, Avaric was taking orders right as she walked in, giving him a small wave as she waited to be seated - the diner being more busy in the morning due to rushing parents trying to feed their kids before school.

"Just one..thank you"

Elphaba was seated, she smiled as Avaric walked up, holding his pen and pad.

"Isn't it my favourite customer"

"..I have only been here like four times"

Avaric chuckled, "Still my favourite, coffee as usual?"

"Yes..as..usual"

Avaric wrote in his pad, his eyes slowly made way to Elphabas outfit, slowing his concentration on writing her order.

"You look...nice"

"Thank you Avaric"

Elphaba covered her face, trying to stop the blush that was beginning to form, why couldn't she just accept compliments? If she had to take a shot everytime someone had given her a compliement and she blushed hard, not being able to function like a normal human being.

She would be dead from alcohol poisoning.

Avaric smiled as he walked off, he waved behind Elphaba and she froze as she heard a familar voice.

"Just for..Elphie"

Glinda smiled wide as she walked over to Elphaba, the woman scrunching up in her chair as she made eye contact with the blonde, "Hey...Glinda"

"Hey you! Getting a coffee?"

"Yeah! As..as usual"

Glinda pulled the chair next to Elphaba back, "May I?"

"Please!"

Elphabas lanky hand flopped as she chuckled, covering her face with her other hand to cover the rising blush once more.

"So? How is Nessa?"

"She is..better..than before"

"That's good"

Elphaba was handed her coffee, Avaric giving her wink as he walked back into the kitchen, Glinda rolled her eyes - looking straight at Elphaba, the woman slowly blowing the steam off the top of her cup.

"You and Avaric?"

"...just flirting, I think?"

"Good"

Glinda sputtered her words, letting good slip out, "Not that its not good or good! Im..I'll shut up now".

Elphaba held her cup by her lips, "I..okay..should we be dating by now?"

"What"

Glinda was lost for words, Elphaba looked confused as she looked back at Avaric, he was taking another order, "I should ask him"

Elphaba stood up only to be brought right back down, the blondes holding a tight grip on her wrist as she was seated again.

"You can't! That...he would say no..Elphie"

"Are you sure? I'll-"

"I am sure! Drink your coffee and lets go to Shiz!"

"You can't"

Glinda blinked, "Why not?"

"You come in the afternoon?"

"Well..then I will come in the morning and leave in the afternoon...simple, see?"

Elphaba nodded, taking another long, slow sip of her coffee as she stared at Glinda, "Yes"

* * *

Glinda walked behind Elphaba, only by a few steps though this time it was not simply because the green woman was faster - Glinda wanted to be behind her.

Her eyes moved one section of Elphabas body to the next, the clothes she wore fit her body so well, Glinda could barely keep her gaze away. 

"So..you'll probably leave after lunch?"

Glinda continued staring, licking across her upper lip, Elphaba came to a stop, raising an eyebrow at the smaller woman.

"Glinda? You..good?"

She had been caught, a part of Glinda didn't really mind - in a moments notice, she would ramble to Elphie about her favourite things about her.

"Why I am...you look..I haven't seen you dress like.. _that_ for some time"

Elphaba smiled, "Do you like it?"

Glinda felt her mouth do dry, she made eye contact with Elphaba to only look down which just made it seem more like she was attracted, interested in what was being worn.

"Yes"

"Me too, it's..new"

Glinda mumbled under her breath, "a really good new".

Elphaba opened the door for Glinda, smiling at Boq as he waved at her, "Miss Thropp how are you?"

"I am quite well Boq, you?"

"Great!"

Elphaba and Glinda walked side by side, the blonde flinched when she felt the soft touch of soft skin shifting against her palm. Elphaba was holding her hand, stroking circles around with her thumb in such a way, Glinda could not help but shudder in pleasure.

"I saw that my training had been extended, do you have any idea why?"

That pleasure soured out quickly, Glinda peered at Elphaba, "No! No clue at..all"

"Well..at least it means more time..learning from the most kindest..beautiful person I know"

Glinda could worship this woman.

"That is..very very sweet of you Elphaba"

"I know, I learned from the best"

"Oh you!"

Glinda giggled, holding the door open for Elphaba this time, passing by the other professors and made their way to their..friends.

"Everybody, this is Sarima our new secretary"

The tanned woman waved, smiling as she stood next to Crope, "Hi"

Glinda looked up at Elphaba, her brown eyes ghosting as she stated intently at the new woman.

She should be staring at her like that.

Sarima walked by, stopping by Elphaba as she made herself a coffee, "You must be Miss Thropp?"

Elphaba nodded, "I am, you may call me Elphaba if you like to of course"

Sarima smiled once more, putting a lid on her coffee, "Glad to meet someone kind, first person I met was such a..dick, the door nearly slammed in my face"

Elphaba bit her lip, "Oh who would do such a thing?"

Elphaba looked away, she had been one of those people, it felt like such a long time ago but it had only been a couple months.

"Would you mind showing me around?"

Elphaba looked back, "What?"

"Show me..around? We have half an hour till lectures start anyway.."

"They didn't do that before?"

Sarima laughed, "They showed me the office, I met Doctor Dillamond..sweet man, a few classrooms here and there but..I wouldn't mind if you showed me..more?"

She slowly made her gaze around the woman, though Crope was talking with Glinda, she watched Elphaba - back and forth, Crope and Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled, her gaze settled on Sarima, "Why not?"

Sarima walked by her side, Glindas blue eyes followed the two women as they laughed, walking out.

"Glinda...Glinda?"

Glinda tossed the last half of her bagel in trashbin, "What?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"...No, I'm sorry..I was-"

"Busy staring at Elphaba and the new woman"

Glinda glared at Crope, "..Yeah"

Crope leaned in, "I don't know how you feel..but you are going to have to make a decision sooner or later"

* * *

"This is your classroom?"

Elphaba stood behind Sarima, the woman chuckled, "You could fit 100 students in here"

"120 actually-sorry"

Sarima smiled at Elphaba, "Don't apologize, nothing wrong with being smart"

She continued walking, stopping at Elphabas desk, "How long have you been teaching at Shiz?"

"Since I was 28"

Sarima went wide eyed, "28?! How?! 

Elphaba shrugged, "Dillamond..saw something in me I never did, I wouldn't have this job without him..or.."

"Or?"

"Nothing um..thanks for being..interested in my life"

"Are you like a Savant? Prodigy?"

"Savant? No, Prodigy is kind of a stretch though"

Sarima laughed, causing Elphaba to blush as she leaned against her desk, Sarima sitting next to her.

Elphaba stared at Sarima, her eyes were blue..a lighter blue than Glindas, a baby blue - a white hue in the mix.

"We..should keep..on with the tour.."

Sarima quirked her head, her hand rested right by a green thigh, the side of her fingers brushing against Elphabas skin, "I don't mind"

"Elphie! Hi!"

The blondes voice startled both Elphaba and Sarima, scooting away from one another as Glinda waved, taking a seat right between the flushed women.

"Sarika! How are you! Glinda, by the wayyy"

"Uh...good, It's Sarima though"

"Right! Silly! Me!"

Elphaba could feel something..tension, tons and tons of growing tension, "I was just showing her around"

"I see, why don't I join?!"

"You really don't have to-"

"I must! I really do!"

Glinda eyed Sarima, a fake smile on her face, "I really do Sa..ri..ma!"

The ten minute bell rang, Glinda smirked at Sarima as she stood up, grabbing Elphabas hand, "You should finish getting ready-"

"Who are you?"

Sarima crossed her arms, "I would like to know, I didn't see you on the employee spreadsheet Ga..lin..da"

Glinda grinded her teeth, "I'm Elphies coach and best friend..and it is Glinda"

Sarima smirked, "Right! Silly...me"

Elphabas eyes flashed between the two, this would not end well, for any of them.

"I'll see you later..." Sarima licked her lips, "Elphie"

Glinda gasped, watching as Sarima swayed out of the classroom, "Can you believe that!?"

She looked back at Elphaba, the woman was glaring, "Well..you did come on a little strong Glinda"

Glinda wiped her eyes, "Sorry I just..I don't want to be..replaced"

Replaced? Yeah, that was how she felt, she wanted to be Elphies friend, her best friend.

"My sweet"

Glinda sighed hearing her nickname, "Elphie"

"You are my first true friend, you always will be...nothing will change that ever"

Elphaba pulled Glinda close, wrapping her arms around the blonde, "Elphie?"

She was so close, Elphaba could move an inch forward, connect her lime lips to..

"Would you be my maid of honor?"

Screech!

Elphabas brain and heart stopped, functioning as if she was on life support, nothing much at all.

She would probably need it soon.

* * *

Lunch break soon arrived, Elphaba shooed her students out, letting them leave right before the bell rang so she could calm herself.

The class wasn't stressful, it was just that her mind was still on what Glinda had offered her.

Maid of honor, Glinda! Why would she..

"Idiot! Idiot!"

Elphaba laid her head against her desk, her heart was pounding, head reeling and all she could was try to slow her breathing.

The door squeaked, Elphaba peered up, expecting the smiling blonde, Sarima even.

But it wasn't, out of everyone she would beg to show their faces, it had to be him.

Fiyero.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my fiance, maybe you know her?"

He smiled, it dropped the moment he saw Elphaba scowl, the woman sliding her chair in.

"Maybe I do, describe her to me..maybe I will know one of the many women you possibly are fancying right now"

Fiyero stared, "Look..I care about Glinda, I love her, she loves me! If you think you can just-just put yourself in our lifes, you can't!".

Elphaba cackled, "You really think she will want to be with you when she finds out"

She walked by, Fiyero turned, "Do you think she will want to be your friend when she finds out you were one of those women?"

Elphaba turned back, "I..I'm not! I never..you fucking.."

Fiyero walked closer, "All I have to say is your name and everything you have with her..is gone"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh..I would Elphie"

The way he said her nickname, gosh, it was so nasly, not soft and sweet sounding like when the blonde said it.

"Whatever you do Fiyero, if you hurt you..any more than you probably already are..you don't want to mess with me"

Fiyero smirked, "Oh..I always wondered how mysterious you can be and why..."

He laid his hand on her waist, "Maybe we can be quiet about this-"

A sickening crunch, a loud pop rang out in the classroom, blood poured down his skin, slipping down his jaw and onto the floor.

"Fiyero? Elphaba?"

Glinda stood by the open door right as Elphabas fist had collided with the mans perfect...punchable face.

"Fiyero! Elphaba! Why did you?? Punch him???"

Glinda plugged his nose, Elphaba clenched her bloody knuckled fist to her side as Glinda ushered him out, not one glance back to the furious green woman.

"It is what he deserves...my sweet"

Glinda and Fiyero walked down the hallway, lucky it was empty since it was lunch, Fiyero held his head up.

"I am so suing!"

Glinda ran and grabbed a box of tissues, "We cannot sue! Elphie is my best friend!"

Fiyero groaned, "Glinda! Babe! She is our fucking income!"

His nose continued running red, bleeding through all the tissues he was handed, "We need to go to the doctor, make sure your nose isn't broken"

Fiyero cried out, "My nose! It can break??"

"Yes..sweetheart"

"No!"

Glinda and Fiyero ran to his car, made their way to the hospital and the blonde waited as Fiyero had his checkup, she texted Elphaba.

**[Glinda: I ask if you want to be my MoH and you punch my fiance?]**

**[Glinda: make it make sense!]**

**[Elphie: oops]**

**[Elphie: my hand must have slipped]**

**[Elphie: into an fist and landed on his nose]**

**[Glinda: Elphaba!]**

**[Elphie: ...forgive me?]**

Glinda put her phone back in her pocket, the Doctor came by, Fiyero next to him with a weird looking bandage on his nose.

"It's just a small fracture, he should be fine"

Glinda smiled as the Doctor soon walked off, leaving her and a dazed Fiyero alone in the hallway.

Glinda looked at Fiyero, a sincere look on her face, "Yero.."

"You have to go see her..right?"

"I..yes"

"Go..just go, I'll see you tonight"

Glinda shook her head as he walked off, "Tonight?!"

"I'm going out with friends!"

He left, he left her alone.

* * *

Elphaba laid on her couch, smiling at Shell, Nessa was in her room doing whatever she normally did, hanging out with her friend.

A knock on the door sent Elphaba flying to it, swinging the door open before the blonde could knock again, her hand inches away from where the door met the outer line of the entrance.

"Hi..Elphie"

"Hi, come in"

Glinda smiled softly, hands clasped together as she walked to the couch, taking a seat and she rubbed Shell on the head.

Elphaba sat down, hands in her lap, "Look..about Fiyero-"

"Don't...please don't"

Elphaba silenced herself, leaning back.

"Elphaba..I don't think..you and Fiyero..why?"

She had to tell the blonde, warn her, she deserved to know...before she found out herself.

"Fiyero..he..tried to..Glinda, he is not perfect as he seems"

Glinda scurried her eyebrows, "I don't understand"

"He is not faithful, not to you..not to anyone"

Glinda stared, "Oh"

"Oh?"

"I..suspected..so you and him?"

"I never tried anything! I swear, I wouldn't ever do that to you"

Glinda nodded, "Thank you..I should go"

"What? You just got here!"

Glinda stood up, grabbing her belongings, "Look..I have to go..I need to talk to Fiyero and..Elphie..I want to believe you...I do but..bye"

Glinda ran out, Elphaba stood in shock.

"She wants..to believe me? She should.."

Glinda continued on home, slipping her key in the lock and making her way into her house.

She shivered the moment she heard soft pants behind the bedroom door, closing her eyes and her hand on the knob.

"Please...please"

Moans of a woman.

Glinda opened the door and infront of her, Fiyero was having sex, not with her but Sarima.

The new secretary she was already loathing from the moment she saw her and the moment she got her hand on that bi-

"Glinda!"

Sarima covered her body with the blanket, looking between her and Fiyero, he was wide eyed, struggling for words.

"It-its not what it looks-like-like"

"Elphaba was right..you are cheating"

Sarima was now wide eyed, looking at Fiyero, "You told me Glinda was your cousin! I'm gonna throw up!"

Sarima threw herself off the bed, "You are fucking disgusting! I am so sorry Glinda! I...oh my god Oh god!

"Sarima..get out"

The tanned woman nodded, shaking as she picked up her scattered clothes, Glinda kept her eyes on Fiyero, the man hunched on the bed, hands on his head.

Sarima soon left.

"What the fuck"

"Glinda.."

"No! What the fuck?!"

"I know I..it happened and.."

"Fiyero how..long did you think..you could keep this from me?"

"...forever"

Glindas stomach clenched, Fiyero looked away, guilt and shame fully exposed as he covered his body.

"Get out"

"What?"

"Get out"

Glinda pulled her ring off her finger, sitting it on the dresser.

"Get...out before I do it myself"

* * *

Glinda cried, huddled in green arms on her bedroom floor, "Oh Elphie!"

Elphaba stayed silent, this is what she had expected to happen, she knew this would happen.

"What did I do wrong?!?"

That flicked a switch in her silence.

"You did nothing wrong! Cheaters cheat! He was always going to do that and I am so sorry my sweet that it had to be you"

Glinda leaned more into Elphaba, the tip of her thumbs brushing against the blondes reddened cheek, stroking the tears away.

"What can..may I do?"

"...I don't know..I feel so.."

"Numb"

"..Yeah, numb"

Glinda could hear Elphabas racing heartbeat, it pounded fast against her ear, her fingers laced with Elphabas as she pulled back.

"Elphie..."

That look.

Elphaba had the _look._

The look she gave her herself, the look Fiyero and many other men have given her.

The look of love.

Glinda only watched as the green womans face got closer to hers, her lips inches away and she kept looking between her eyes and colored lips.

She froze as she felt Elphabas lips connect with hers, green lips moving fervidly against hers though she gave no movement.

"Glinda..."

Elphaba captured her lips again, hand against her cheek, she barely managed to stiffle the moan that dared to escape from deep within her throat.

She gripped Glindas waist with her other hand, feeling under her shirt, Glinda has such soft skin - different from Elphabas, much much softer.

So uniquely soft that she wished she could touch her skin forever, kiss the blonde till her lungs ached for air, begged her to stop the passion she was enduring.

Glinda had her eyes open, Elphabas were shut tight, those beautiful brown eyes no where to be seen. She swatted Elphabas hand, pushing the clawing woman away.

"Elphaba"

"..Yes?"

"I..just broke up with Fiyero..I..can't.."

Elphaba leaned back in again but Glinda scooted away, leaning against the edge of her bed, "Elphaba! I can't! I just ended what could of been the worst mistake of my life and you want to kiss me?!"

Elphaba shuddered against her harsh words, her chest tightening as she let tears fall down her cheeks, "..I am so sorry!"

"Elphie..I..I didn't mean-"

Elphaba leaped up and ran out, the door slamming behind her, Glinda shot towards the door, resting her head against the wood as she breathed shallowly, numb more than before.

Glinda realized as she sat against the floor.

She was all alone again.


	10. Love sucks.

"Fabala?"

Nessa stood outside her door, she had been begging her older sister to open the door since the moment Elphaba walked in, tear stained face as she slammed herself in her room.

"Elphaba! Please"

The door opened, Nessa peered in and teared up as she looked at Elphaba, she held a bucket of ice cream and Shell laid next to her.

Nessa laid down next to her, sitting the ice cream on the bedstand as she pulled her sister into an hug, "Want to talk?"

Elphaba shook her head, picking Shell up.

The three cuddled, Nessa screamed when Shell burped in her face, Elphaba couldn't help but laugh.

The smell was so toxic, Nessa was gagging, pinching her nose shut as she tried to breathe in and out her mouth, the haunting smell lingering in her mind.

"You deserved that!"

Nessa fell off the side, running to the bathroom as she held her head under the faucet, water splashing all around her flushed face.

"I hate that turtle!"

Elphaba held him out to Nessa when she walked back and the brown haired girl screamed again, running around the room as Elphaba chased her.

"Bawhahaha!"

"Fuck you Elphaba! Your turtle too!"

Elphaba laid the turtle in his pool but continued to chase Nessarose, the women squealing as she was tossed on the bed.

"Happy?"

"Bawhahah!"

"No!!"

* * *

Elphaba had gotten ready for work, as if the weekend could have not come faster enough. She walked into the diner, smiling when Avaric took notice of her.

Bisexual, she was Bisexual, she likes girls and guys.

That was the only thing that could make sense of her feelings.

She kissed Glinda, liked it a hell of a lot.

She kissed Avaric, liked it as well.

Urging to tell him, she didn't want to give the kind man his hopes up if she did realize something about herself.

"Hi Avaric"

"Hello Favourite lady, usual?"

"Yes please, thanks"

Avaric smiled as he went to make her coffee, Elphaba sat herself down, trying to not give attention to the few people looking at her.

"Here you go"

Avaric sat her coffee down, sliding it over to her.

"Here's the-"

"On the house Elphaba"

Elphaba froze, she dropped her cash.

"What? You can do that?"

Avaric chuckled, "I mean..it has to come of my paycheck but I'll be fine"

Elphaba grinned but handed him to cash anyway, "Please"

"Elphaba"

"Please"

"Who am I to deny you"

Avaric took the money, putting it in his apron pocket.

"So..Glinda has been acting weird..more than usual"

Elphaba nodded, "Is she now...any clue why?"

"Well I was just about to see if you knew actually, she ain't been telling me shit so..I worry..care about her"

"Oh"

Avaric stammered, "Not like care like I like her cause I do but as a..sister, she is the closest person I have to family here"

Elphaba nodded, "I understand"

"...I like you a different way..."

Elphaba side grinned, taking a sip of her coffee, "I..thank you, I have to go"

She snatched her open bag, not noticing that a stack of papers had fallen out, Avaric picked them up and was about to call for her...

Elphaba was already down the street.

The green woman stormed into Shiz, speeding her way down and around the many halls to the reck room, holding her laptop.

Pfannee waved, making a coffee as Elphaba walked in, placing her bag on the table before she could sit down.

"Hi Elphaba"

"....working"

Pfannee walked by, smiling at her coffee but before she could take a sip, Elphaba stumbled into her and her cup went flying.

Coffee splashing all over her new laptop.

"No! I just got a good deal!"

Elphaba ran, grabbing napkins as she dabbed the screen, "I am so sorry! I..damn it"

Pfannee grabbed her laptop, shaking off the excess coffee that dripped from the keys into the sink, "...shit"

Elphaba stood behind her, sighing as she tossed the napkins away, "I will pay for that, I'm sorry I've..been out of it..today"

Pfannee smirked, "I see..what could mess you up this bad El?"

"El?"

Pfannee made a face, "Glinda can give you a nickname and I can't?"

"Glinda.."

She stared at the green woman, "Hey..what's up?"

"...nothing..if there is anyway I can help just..call me or..something"

Pfannee nodded, looking at Elphabas laptop, "Mind if I borrow yours, I just have to use our Shiz grading site for our online students..I'll sign out and everything"

Elphaba handed her her laptop, "Be my guest"

Looking at the clock she groaned, "I'll be going, just give me my laptop back when you are done, yeah?"

Pfannee nodded, giving her an okay sign with fingers as she watched Elphaba leave, "What did Glinda do to her?"

Pfannee got herself settled in, grading her online students work, time slowly went by and she could not help but glance at the clock every minute or so.

She figured she could take a small break, Elphaba wouldn't mind right.

Would she?

Pfannee would be lying if she said she wasn't...slightly curious about her, especially over these last two, long months.

She went to the search engine, raising an eyebrow when she looked at one of the recently searched queries.

"Am I Gay Quiz for women"

Pfannee peered over at the history bar, smirking she slid her finger on the mousepad, clicking the tab.

_|OzHub.com/lesbian|_

Pfannee scrolled and scrolled, "Holy shit..Thropp is gay"

She stopped, one search catching her eyes, fingers still on the mouse.

_|Can Clients fall in love with their therapist?|_

Things slowly clicked in the womans head, Elphaba looked so distressed, not herself at all. Elphaba had fallen for her senstivity coach, she had fallen for Glinda.

Pfannee clicked out of the womans history, signing out of the laptop and shutting the screen. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, _"What do I do? Nothing would be the simple answer, this is Elphabas problem, her feelings..."_

"I can't believe I'm doing this"

* * *

Elphaba was handed her papers from her students, Boq smiled at her as he sat at his desk, going over his own.

Elphaba and him decided it would be best, with Glindas help that they split the work, especially for Boq and his growing teaching experience.

It felt weird without Glinda here, Elphaba wasn't surprised when she got a email from Doctor Dillamond saying "Miss Upland is under the weather and has called in".

Guilt rushed throughout Elphabas body, she waved goodbye to Boq, leaving along with her students.

"Nothing could make this day anymore worse than it is"

Elphaba jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder, Pfannee smiled, handing her the black laptop. "Thanks for returning my laptop"

She began to walk away when Pfannee spoke, "Are you in love with Glinda?"

Elphaba froze in the middle of the hallway, grateful it was empty of students as she faced Pfannee, "...what did you say?"

"You..Glinda"

"My personal life is none of your business"

Pfannee nodded, "True..so..you do love her?"

Elphaba walked closer, dragging Pfannee by the arm around the corner of the hall, secluded furthermore from anyone.

"Keep this between us..please, Shiz doesn't need anymore..rumours..especially about me"

"Who said I would tell anyone?"

Elphabas face scrunched together, "Pfannee! You can't even keep a secret!"

"What about Cropes present? Hmm?"

Elphaba face palmed, "You..told me because you got the gift"

Pfannee made an o with her lips, "Ohh yeah"

She giggled, "Nevermind"

"So..Glinda, what about her set your body on fire?"

Elphaba choked on air, "W-What! Pfannee"

"Oh wow..you are not straight"

Elphaba scowled, "You think I haven't figured that out already"

Avaric smiled at the desk woman, grabbing his visitor pass. He walked down the hall, peering through the small classroom windows, "Where are you Babe"

He pulled his phone out, raising an eyebrow as he heard a familar voice, Elphabas voice.

He followed her voice, walking down the hall, stopping at the end of the corner, he zoned in on the converstion between the two women.

"I won't tell anyone you're a lesbian Elphaba"

Avarics eyes widened, _"Lesbian!"_

"I'm not...a lesbian Pfannee"

"Fine Bisexual whippity doo"

"I'm not-"

"Okay! I am not saying you have to label yourself here...you like Glinda, Glinda is a woman..a hot woman if I do say myself which I do"

Elphaba swallowed the lump in her throat, "I don't know what..or who I am..Pfannee, I am thirty-two, I should know who I am already"

Pfannee, "This could be worse...you could be fifty"

Elphaba chuckled, "Yeah..I guess. It just sucks..one moment, I think I like both then..just girls or just guys and..I don't know what I should do"

Pfannee reached out with her arms, "Sorry for bugging you...but personal things like these can take time, some people just know their gay, some don't..figure it out later in life..I'm sorry"

"I needed to hear that honestly"

Elphaba let Pfannee wrap her arms around her, the women whispered in her ear, "You have a great taste in women"

Elphaba smiled, "Yes...small, blonde, sweet, beautiful women"

"Wow...fuck brunettes and red heads, just leave them out"

"I..was eluding to Glinda"

"I know, I was being sarcastic El"

Avaric leaned back against the wall, watching as Elphaba and Pfannee walked straight forward and passed him, his eyes on Elphaba as she disappeared down the hall.

"...oh shit, I like a potential lesbian"

* * *

Avaric stood outside Elphabas classroom, he watched her students leave and waited, Elphaba soon walked out, laptop being put in her bag. Her head was done as she turned to shut her door.

"Boo"

She shut up, now smiling, "Hey Avaric, what..what are you doing here?"

"I..um..you left some of your papers at the diner so..I figured being the gentleman I am, I would...give them back"

He handed her the papers, "That's very sweet of you"

"I know"

Elphaba chuckled, "I.."

She smiled more, kissing him on the cheek.

Her breath hitched, stomach was fluttering but not the same way it had before, this wasn't like the first time they had shared a kiss - being the first she had actually initiated.

"How..about we head to my place?"

"Your..place?"

Avaric chuckled, "Unless you want to go back to yours, I won't be a bother to your sister"

Elphaba bit her tongue, "No! Your place! I..would love to see your home...place"

Avaric chuckled once more, his laugh was similar to other men, stiffled, from the gut.

Elphaba could vividly hear Glindas giggle, the way she would cover her mouth with her hand, look away rather it be turning her head the other direction or down to the floor.

It was a beautiful laugh, everytime Glinda did, the blonde had to wipe the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

Stop thinking of Glinda, the blonde wants nothing to do with you, she pretended to be sick!

Or..maybe Elphabas feelings for her..made her sick? Is that possible, disgust someone so much with your true feelings that they just get sick, die and rot away.

Elphaba didn't want to think about it anymore.

She had Avaric, he was the one.

Surely he had to be.

* * *

Glinda waved as she walked to Boq, giving him a hug as they made their way down to the apartments.

"She's..okay by the way"

"...I should have done better..she was crying Boq! What kind of..friend makes and lets their best friend just cry?!"

"...Someone..out there"

Glinda sighed, "Thanks for coming with me"

"Glad to your backup"

Glinda laughed, "Your my moral support, backup is not needed"

"Well..I know karate anyway"

Boq high kicked the air, chopping with his hands, Glinda burst out laughing, "Wow! I have a pet ninja"

Boq gasped, "Samurai warrior! Actually"

Glinda shook her head, making her way up the stairs to Elphabas flat.

Time to apologize, make up for lost time that she should have been spending..with her.

"Glinda...knock"

Her fist laid against the door, "Knock"

Boq raised an eyebrow, "Do you not know how to knock?"

"I am thinking!"

The door opened, Nessa too raised an eyebrow, eyeing Glinda who yelped at the intrusion, "Nessa! Heyyy!"

The younger Thropp smiled back, then her eyes landed on the staring Munchkin.

"I'm Nessa, you must be?"

Boq held his hand out, "Biq, I mean! Boq..My name is Boq"

Nessa returned his handshake, looking back to Glinda, "What are you doing here?"

"Is Elphie here? I need..to talk"

"Um..no sorry"

"She's not here?"

Nessa nodded, "I haven't seen her since this morning, she texted me though. Hanging out with her boyfriend"

Avaric, Elphaba was with Avaric.

Of course she was.

"Oh..well..When she gets back, tell her that I want to..that we should talk"

Nessa nodded, Boq was still staring at her and she waved her hand infront of his face, "Yoohoo! You there?"

"Huh?"

Boq shook his head, turning red, "Sorry..I..wow! You are Miss Thropps sister?"

Nessa laughed, "Miss Thropp? You call her that?"

Boq made a sheepish grin, "I..I'm used to calling her that"

Nessa quirked a grin, opening the door further, "You guys want to hang out, we can wait for..Miss Thropp to arrive plus..I rather not be alone"

Boq turned more red, covering his face as he looked down, "S-Sure! Um..Glinda?"

Glinda shook her head no, "I..I have something to do..you two have a great time"

Nessa waved, looking back at the flushed Munchkin, she laughed.

"Umm..You like Karate Kid?, I'm on the first movie"

Boqs mouth dropped, _"Marry me right now"_

"Do I!"

Boq smiled as he walked in, now he just had to impress Nessarose.

Maybe break a board? Oh, yeah.

* * *

Elphaba sighed, leaning against Avaric.

"Elphaba?"

She peered up at him, "Yes?"

"You know..you mean a lot to me like..a lot, many a lots.."

How could he bring this up, this wasn't like talking about marriage with your loved on or anything at all!

This was Elphaba, simple, sweet and fragile Elphaba.

"Where are you going with this?"

Avaric shifted away, leaning his elbows on his knees, "Um..do you think...you could see us..working out together?"

Elphaba bit the inside of her cheek, "Um..sure"

Avaric stared, "Sure?

"...Yes we could..work"

"Work as in we won't have feelings for anyone, boys..or girls behind each others backs?"

Elphaba shifted, staring intently at Avaric.

Why was he acting like this?

"Avaric.."

He laid a hand on Elphaba, "I heard your conversation with Pfannee. Elphaba if you are having troubles with your sexuality, you can talk to me"

"..I'm sorry"

Avaric pulled her face towards him, her eyes now staring into his green, "Don't..

He wiped the tear that escaped, his own emotions started to get the best of him.

"I want to help..maybe we can.."

Elphaba closed the distance between themselves, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him down onto her.

Avaric grinded against her, all thoughts out of his head, Elphaba the only person and thing on his mind as he kissed her.

Elphaba could wish it was the same for her.

Flashes of the blonde appeared, she imagined her first kiss that the women shared together, the tingle on her lips after she parted away for the first time.

How soft Glindas milky skin was, beautiful to the eye, no imperfections.

She groaned as Avaric gripped her waist, his hand moving up as he pulled her shirt out of her pants.

The moment she opened her eyes, the passion left her, no longer wanting this...bo longer wanting Avaric.

"Stop..stop"

Elphaba murmured against his lips, gagging when his tongue brushed against her open mouth. Avaric sighed, leaning away from Elphaba.

"I take you didn't like it?"

"Avaric I..I am so sorry"

Avaric faked a smile, "Why are you always sorry, it is okay that you don't like me..that you don't like men"

Elphaba laid a hand on his shoulder, "Can we atleast be friends? I want you..in my life"

Avaric nodded, "Elphaba of course plus..I'll still even make you free coffees"

Elphaba chuckled, pulling Avaric in a hug, "Do..you think Glinda likes me?"

Avaric shrugged, "No clue...but it is worth a shot right?"

Elphaba nodded, tucking her shirt back, "Right"

She smiled, Avaric was scrolling through movies, "Have you watched Mean Girls?"

"No"

Avaric gasped, "You uncultured swine!"

Elphaba punched his shoulder, "Fuck you"

Avaric and Elphaba were laughing, towards the climax of the movie when her phone buzzed, lighting up on the table, "That is probably Nessa"

Avaric laughed, "Okay! I think I know why this movie is called Mean girls! Every girl is a bitch"

Elphaba shook her head, it wasn't Nessa but an email from Doctor Dillamond.

She furried her eyebrows, "What does he need to talk about?"

Reading the email, Elphaba nearly lost hold of her phone, Avaric looked over confused.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba walked to him, teary eyed as she handed him her phone, he read the email.

_{Miss Thropp,_

_You know now of your program extension which was requested by your coach Miss Upland herself._

_Recent news I was given, Miss Upland had send me an email this evening, giving me a full explaination on a few things and we have come to an agreement._

_You have passed your course, good job for your hard work and I will pleased to see you when the week starts up again._

_Doctor Dillamond, Dean of Shiz University_ _}_

* * *

"Oh my god! His leg just snapped!"

Nessa watched in shocked, her mouth hanging open, Boq was crying.

"I can feel the pain in my leg every time I see that scene!"

Nessa huddled close to Boq, "Cheating is one of the worst things you can do"

Boq nodded, "Next to putting pineapple on pizza"

Nessa glared, shoved him to the other side of the couch, "You said you didn't care!"

Boq was laughing, rolling on his side, tears of joy leaving his eyes this time as he tried to escape Nessas wrath.

She straddled him, holding a slice to his face, "What are you trying to do? Convert me?"

"Maybe.."

"Not gonna work"

"Try it and I'll go do whatever you want with..you"

Boq stared, was Nessa asking him out?

This has never happened before!

"Like..a date?"

Nessa chuckled, "Um if you want it to be, I would of course"

Boq smiled, then took a bite of the pizza.

Nessa was in shock, he actually did it.

"So?"

Boq did a thumbs up before gagging, running to the kitchen, he was looking for a trashcan, the slice of pizza he had disappeared when he jumped up, Nessa had not seen where it was thrown.

"Under the sink!"

He opened the cabinet door, Nessa squirmed hearing whatever sound had come out of that mans mouth.

"Boq?"

"...yes?"

"Are we still on for bowling?"

"...No pineapple pizza?"

Nessa patted his head when he sat back down, "No pineapple pizza"

She leaned in, Boq as well but both nearly screamed when the older Thropp stormed in, she looked at Boq.

"What the fuck, get out!"

Boq eyes widened, Old Elphaba was back and he was in her turf with her sister, a dangerous situation to be in to the munchkin.

"Wait!"

Nessa ran after him but he booked it, tripping over himself and poor footing. Nessa slammed the door behind him, she glared at her fumming sister.

"Seriously!"

"Not in the mood Nessa! Just-just go to your room!"

"Um last time I checked, your weren't my mom!"

Elphaba growled, she was more than pissed now, "Leave me alone Nessa! I..fuck I need to go lay down"

Nessa waited, she jumped when she heard Elphaba yell down the end of the hall, "Why the fuck is there pineapple pizza on my wall!?"

Oh...there it was.


	11. Forget.

To say Elphaba was shocked she passed would be an understatement, she was more than just shocked.

She was pissed, judgy, angry, sad.

Every emotion possible, all bottled up in her body with nowhere to go, some stronger than the others for sure.

She laid on her bed, stroking along Shells back.

"Great start to my weekend"

Elphaba felt like how she did when Shell passed, the numbness circulating around, mind blank and time either moved faster or slower.

Everytime she looked in the turtles eyes, she hopes it is Shell looking back at her, helping her with whatever issue she was dealing with.

How can everything go wrong so fast?

Was it just her fault for falling for the blonde? Surely it had to be.

Elphaba peered at her door when a soft knock sounded, Nessa of course.

"Fabala? Are you awake?"

Nessarose had left her sister alone the night before, angry herself but for a different reason.

"Elphaba? Please don't push yourself away..again"

Ouch, that sent a sting right to her aching heart, "One moment"

Nessa shifted outside the room, she grimanced when Elphaba opened her door, she was a mess, a big, hot mess.

Tears streaked down green cheeks, her eyes puffy, she looked tired, restless even.

"Oh Fabala, what happened?"

"A lot happened Nessa, you..wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

Nessa walked by her sister, hopping onto the bed and she snuggled under the covers, "Come on..spill, you know it will make you feel better"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, now sitting next to her sister who tossed the other half of the blanket on her.

"I passed my training"

Nessa was silent, she slowly smiled.

"Really? That is great Elphaba...why..are you sad though? Unless those are happy tears which I am fucking sure they aren't"

"I..I don't think I passed..fairly if you will, not for the right reasons"

Nessa held confusion on her face, "Your right"

"Right about what?"

"I don't understand...what do you mean by fairly? You never cheat..I don't even see how you can"

Elphaba pulled her knees to her chest, "I don't know how to say it..."

Nessa pulled Elphaba closer, sitting her head on her sisters shoulder, "You'll figure it out Fabala...you always do"

* * *

Nessa and Elphaba, as well as Shell laid huddled on the couch. Nessa was scrolling through Boqs page, smiling at some of his posts, Elphaba rolled her eyes, trying to avert her attention back to the movie.

"Do you have to be interested in my coworker? Especially my fucking assistant?"

"Would you rather me date him or just have sex?"

"Nessarose!"

"I'm just saying!"

Nessa shot her hands up defensively, "Just saying..he is really sweet, I at least want to try and see if something could work between him and me...Elphaba, please try to understand"

"....I do"

Elphaba rubbed Shells head, "Are you gonna replace me Shell? Find a turtle wife?"

Nessa was scoffed before she started to chuckle, "Hardy! har! har! Fabala!"

Elphaba smiled, she looked at the time in shock.

Had she really spent all day hanging out with Nessa? 

It was 7:56 P.M!

She hadn't done any grading though it wouldn't really matter, she could finish half of it in an hours top.

"Ah!"

Elphaba flew off the couch hearing Nessa scream, "Okay! I didn't think Monsters Inc. is that scary"

"No! Boq just texted me! He wants to hang out!"

Nessa read the rest of the text, "...he says you can..come along too.."

Elphaba shrugged, "I...don't know, I think I will just stay here with She-"

"No! Fabala! I need your moral support now! Please come?!"

Elphaba groaned, "Fine, let me get dressed and put Shell in his pool"

"Yes!!"

* * *

Glinda laid on her couch, she stared at her phone screen. She reread the email she sent Dillamond then started rereading beginning to end all of her texts with Elphaba.

The fact that she had the courage to press send baffled her so much, mainly because she had no clue she could do such a thing - Glinda knew it was going to happen one day, she just wished it happened during better circumstances.

For the first time she wasn't professional, before and after her whatever she had with Elphaba was growing, she let her feelings get the best of her.

She ignored such feelings for too long, it slowly dawned upon the blonde.

She was falling for Elphaba too.

Glinda had sparked feelings for her green friend all while she was still with Fiyero, the man..she did at the time love and cherish so much.

Glinda also felt gulity, horrible that she was forming this romantic bond with Elphaba behind Fiyeros back, even though he did something far worse...she still felt she was worse than the diamond speckled man.

She leaned further into her couch, it felt so empty in her house, by herself and no one to spend the night with, to keep her loneliness away.

All until she got a text.

**[Pickle Av-Rick: Hey! Wanna come hang out with me and the boys?"**

**[Glinda: i'm not in the mood]**

**[Glinda: sorry]**

**[Pickle Av-Rick: oh come on! I wanna hang with my best friends! Pleaseee?]**

**[Glinda: Avaric]**

**[Pickle Av-Rick: I'll bring free booze?]**

**[Glinda: ...I guess I'll go, I have things I need to get off my mind right now]**

**[Glinda: Thank you for thinking about me]**

**[Pickle Av-Rick: always]**

**[Pickle Av-Rick: I meant it when I said you were my friend]**

Glinda smiled for the first time since what had happened, a real smile that showed her perfect set of white, shiny teeth.

She just had to get Elphaba off her mind.

* * *

Glinda held Avarics hand, smiling at him then at Boq, a weird look on his face as he looked to his phone then slowly smiled back, he murmured to himself, "Oh no"

The three were sitting in a large booth.

Crope and his boyfriend were winking, wiggling their eyebrows at each other. Pfannee was downing another drink as if her life depended on it.

Glinda just stayed huddled close to Avaric, feeling out of place with her friends for the first time.

"Wanna dance Glinda?"

Avaric leaned down towards her, he pouted his lips to her and Glinda laughed, "I..why not"

She let herself be pulled away from the booth to the dance floor, immediately surrounded by many strangers all dancing with one another. 

Avaric was lip syncing along with the lyrics of the song, all while twirling Glinda, sending her back close to his body before spinning her once more.

Boq watched from the booth, giving a glance to his phone, the text he sent to Nessa and he hoped the girl would say no. Sure! He would love if she came but after what the blonde had told him, he began to grow nervous for what would happen.

His phone screen lit up.

**[Nessarose: I can't wait! Be there in ten!]**

**[Boq: Is Elphaba coming too?]**

**[Nessarose: of course!]**

**[Nessarose: I managed to convince her, she really needs to get outside of the house so thanks for inviting her as well!]**

**[Boq: Yeah! She is always welcome!]**

"Boq?"

Pfannee stared at him, his composure cracking under her stare, "You good Man?"

"I'm screwed"

On the dance floor, Glinda twirled Avaric who laughed as he tripped over himself, "Sixtys beach music is the best!"

The blonde and man moved in sync with one another, matching their movements with the other dancers.

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"...For..letting me hang out"

Avaric chuckled, "Glinda! You are practically my little sister!"

"Does that mean you will beat up Fiyero?"

Avaric shrugged, "oh! I want to! Believe me! But...violence is not the answer"

Glinda nodded, twirling around Avaric, "I taught you well didn't I?"

"Best sensitivity coach a guy could ask for?"

Glinda burst out laughing, "I don't any guy asks for a sensitivity coach"

Avaric chuckled, "Maybe...you never know"

He spun the blonde once more, pulling her back in as she giggled into his arms, "Glinda..thanks for making me a better person"

Glinda smiled, "Avaric you doof, you did it on your own...I just showed you that you could"

"...I didn't make things worse between you and Elphaba...right?"

"What..do you mean?"

"We..broke things off...I'm not the reason that she is being distant because you know..you set me up with her and-"

"No! You...are..wrong..."

Avaric let go of her hands, "What do you mean?"

Glinda looked down, "She..likes me...like more than friends and I..did not react the way I should have"

"I already knew she liked you but..you don't like her?"

The blonde stiffened, "...no I mean I..I'm not sure, my feelings if that is what they are for her are different"

Glinda let herself slowly sway back in tune with the music, Avaric leading her back to the booth, "I don't think she wants anything to do with me after...what happened"

"Have you talked with her?"

Glinda sat down in the leather seat, "No"

"No what?"

Pfannee listened in, "What you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Pfan just..work, I passed..Elphaba"

"Well shouldn't we be celebrating with her?! Let me send her a text-"

The blonde went wide eyed, slapping her friends hand away from her phone, "No! Elphie told me she wanted..alone time"

"Alone time? You're serious?"

"Yes! People can have alone time! Like you hanging out with us instead of your daughter"

Pfannee gasped, "Rena is with her dad tonight! What am I gonna do?"

"Have alone time?"

Pfannee groaned, "But then I am lonely!"

Pfannee looked at her phone, "I don't want Elphaba feeling that way, I'm gonna shoot her a text, no harm done"

"No!"

Glinda slaps her hand once more, Pfannee wacked her back, "Okay! Fuck! I won't text her!"

"Good"

The brown haired woman smirked, "Because she is already here! Elphaba! Over here!"

* * *

Elphaba held Nessas hand, "What do you even see in Boq?"

"He is so hot-"

"Stop! I don't even know why I asked"

"..rude"

Elphaba chuckled, Nessa as well as they crossed the street, the sisters continued down the sidewalk.

Nessa stopped infront of the bar, "You think my fake I.D will work?"

Elphabas mouth dropped, "Fake what!?"

"Shh! Don't be suspicious!"

She whispered that repeatedly into her ear as they walked in, "Oh! I see Boq!"

Nessa left Elphaba who froze by the entrance, apologizing to the people who slipped past her to leave.

"Okay..you can do this..just walk in..say Hi! Thank your friend for letting you come.."

So much anxiety for a simple thing.

She knew Boq! He was her friend, partner in the classroom, her go to person at Shiz...besides Glinda.

Elphaba shuffled on her feet, "move.."

"Elphaba?"

The green woman jumped, "Sarima? What..are you doing here?"

The tanned woman chuckled, sligging her purse on, "I was helping a friend out...you waiting for someone?"

"Um..somewhat"

Sarima moved, landing next to her, "Well..I'll keep you company until they arrive"

Elphaba smiled, "You..don't have to"

"Please! It is the kind thing to do plus..You are my first Shiz friend"

"I...Boq invited me"

Sarima nodded, "The Munchkin...I thought I saw him in there..with..a few friends"

"Yeah! I just I..my sister and him are..something and he invited the both of us and..I am freaking out"

Sarima patted her hand, "You'll be fine Elphaba..don't let your anxiety keep you from having a good time"

Elphaba nodded, "Thank you"

"My pleasure..speaking of which..I would like if you could help me out with something?"

"Anything..what is it?"

Sarima shrugged, "Oh..nothing big just...the annual OzDust dance you know?"

Elphaba smirked, leaning against the wall, "You signed up to plan it didn't you?"

Sarima did a finger gun, "Haha! Yeah..help me...please?"

No harm in helping a friend, "Sure..sign me up"

"Awesome!"

Her phone rang, "Dillamond! I have to go! Have fun Elphaba!"

The green woman watched her leave, phone by her ear as she began speaking, Sarima gave a little wave as she left - a small, quick wink and Elphaba felt her face warm.

Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad?

Elphaba walked past the wall and turned to the booths, so many people, all either dancing - singing along to the music or eating, bonding with their friends.

She walked closer, pushing by and smiled at Nessa who was dancing with Boq, the man went wide eyed and looked away.

Elphaba shook it off, he asked her to come.

"Elphaba! Over here!"

At the sound of her name, she stared at the large booth, she smiled at Avaric then at Pfannee before she looked farther down and made eye contact with the gilikin.

"Glinda..."

The blondes mouth parted as if she would speak but she shut her lips quick, looking away from her green..friend.

Elphaba turned and ran, pushing people over who yelled after her, "What the fuck freak! Watch where you are going!"

Nessa apologized to Boq, slipping away and she ran, pushing her way through the same men who just yelled after her sister.

"Fabala! Wait up!"

Elphaba only moved faster, the sound of the bottom of her shoes clicked loudly against the ground.

"Elphaba! Stop!"

She did so, her heart was pounding so fast, blood speeding around as she began to crack, why did it have to hurt so much?

"What...happened?"

"Nothing-"

Nessa glared, "That is a fucking lie! Elphaba! Please talk to me! For once! Talk to me!"

"I'm gay!"

The younger Thropp froze, Elphaba shook infront of her, eyes staring at the ground for protection away from her sister. 

Nessa moved closer when her limbs finally stopped their paralysis, stopping infront of Elphaba who wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"...what?"

Elphaba took a deep breath, her brown eyes meeting her sister, saying those words she imagined she would only ever say to herself - words that if her father heard...he would shun her more than he already does.

"...I'm gay"


	12. Rescue me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about being gone for like two plus months, COVID has really made my life harder right now.

"You're..gay"

It should have like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, a weight never knew existed till now.

Elphaba only could imagine how her sister would react and so far "You're gay" was not it.

But what should it be anyway? 

Nessa continued pacing around, Elphaba listened to the click of her heels as she made a turn, slip passed in front of her again and turned back once more.

"You're gay"

"...Are you gonna keep saying that again and again, I think I know"

Nessa shook her head, "Are you sure you are?

Elphaba wiped her eyes once more, flicking the tears that left a itchy sting in the crevice of her eyes, nodding.

Nessa's fingers glided through her hair, this was something she never knew could ever...happen.

"I guess I have another thing to make Frex hate me more-"

Elphaba was startled as Nessa wrapped her arms around her older sister, "Fabala..."

"Umm..you..are okay with it?"

Nessa chuckled, pulling away but still had her arms around her waist, "Of course I am! You're my sister Elphaba! I..don't care who you love"

"I just wanna understand why you-?"

She wiped the tears falling down Elphabas darkened face. Nessa stopped, her mouth dropping, "ohhhhh....I understand..you like.."

"What?"

"This makes so much more sense! You like Glinda!"

Nessa face palmed, "I am so dumb! That's why you were sad! Ah! I'm a bad sister!"

"No! Nessa! No! You have been great! Please just..keep this between us?"

"So..no one knows besides me?"

"Avaric...Pfannee and..yeah you, that is it"

Nessa smiled, "I feel honored Sis"

Elphaba looked back at the door, she frowned when she looked back at Nessa, ushering her over with her hands. "Go have fun..I'm going to head home"

"But Boq-"

"Nessa please...go enjoy yourself"

Nessa nodded, giving Elphaba one last hug before she turned and walked back into the building.

Elphaba couldn't bare to watch because if she did, she would see the blonde figure watching from the window.

* * *

Elphaba opened the front door, tossing her keys in the same bowl she always did and hung her coat up on the rack.

"Where are you Shell"

She headed to his pen, noticing he wasn't there, Elphaba picked his pool up to see if he was hiding underneath it...he wasn't.

Elphaba pulled her phone out...

**[Elphaba: where is Shell?]**

**[Nessarose: his cage? Why?]**

**[Elphaba: he's gone why else!?]**

**[Nessarose: i made sure to close his pen]**

**[Nessarose: check in your room?]**

She did so, clenching onto her phone as she sprinted into her room, turning the light faster than possible as she scanned her room for any sign of the turtle.

"Shell...come on buddy"

Elphaba checked underneath her bed, pulled the comforter off her bed, tossed her pillows around the room, searched through her closet like a madman.

But still no sign of Shell.

Then a retched smell hit her nose, that same smell Shell had been radiating for the past week after he ate, well what he would.

Elphaba followed the smell into the bathroom, staring down at the same pile of Nessas dirty clothes.

The turtle laid there, motionless, tucked into his shell onto the fabric of shirts.

"No...Shell?"

Elphaba bent down, poking the top of his back, trying to get his little head to poke out like he would always do...

The turtle wouldn't respond, no matter how hard or many times she poked his shell.

It slowly came into her mind, Shell was dead.

* * *

"Glinda! Come on! Why you looking so gloomy out the window?"

The blonde looked back, lip between her teeth as she gave one last glance to the green woman.

"...nothing"

Avaric snorted, "Glinda, darling...you suck at lying"

Glinda could only glare as she took a sip of her drink, eyes back towards the rather large window.

"Glin...I know you and El-"

"You don't know Avaric!"

The groups gaze all landed on her the moment she raised her voice, Avarics mouth had dropped, clearly startled by his friend.

"...I'm sorry"

Avaric stood up and left, heading straight towards the pile of dancers, all to get away from Glinda.

Glinda huffed, taking another long drink before sitting the glass rather harshly against the table.

Eyes back towards the window.

Avaric on the other hand was watching his friend fall back into a depression like state he has seen a few times throughout their friendship.

He leaned against a wall, smiling at the girls who gave him a look while dancing along with their friends, certainly seeing if they could gather his attention.

A soft buzz in his pocket took his attention away and he peered at the screen.

**[Elphaba: I have a problem]**

**[Avaric: what happened?]**

**[Avaric: do I need to pick you up?]**

**[Elphaba: oh my knight in shining armor...]**

**[Elphaba: it's Shell]**

**[Elphaba: He's dead]**

**[Avaric: are you sure?]**

**[Elphaba: Yeah]**

**[Elphaba: I even looked up turtle CPR to see if it was a thing]**

**[Avaric: ....is it?]**

**[Elphaba: that is besides the point!]**

**[Elphaba: I don't know what to do!]**

**[Avaric: I'll come and see you, I need to leave anyway]**

**[Elphaba: you don't have too]**

**[Avaric: Yes I do]**

**[Avaric: I am NOT letting you do/deal with this alone]**

Avaric peered back to his friends, walking back over. Glinda looked at him with a glum look.

"I..have to go, you guys have a great night"

Crope groaned, "What?! Av! Come on!

Avaric shook his head, "I have something I need to do, see you guys tomorrow"

The group waved him goodbye, Glindas blue eyes chasing after him as he slipped out the door, no longer in her line of vision.

"Glin?"

Pfannee sat down next to her, "Hey...you've been like this for the past hour..what's up?"

"You don't think..Avaric left because of..me?"

Pfannee sighed, "Glin, Av would never do that...he never lies, guy is the most honest person... _now"_

"I know but...he wouldn't even look at me"

Pfannee shrugged, "That is just him Glin, nothing you can do about it"

She pulled the blonde closer, Glinda laying her head against her friends shoulder.

"Hey"

Glinda smiled softly at the younger girl who sat down in the other side of the booth, next to Boq who was gasping from dancing.

"Thank Oz! I brought my inhaler!"

Boq huffed in, Nessa patted his back.

"Now whos fault is it that they wanted to do 30 backflips in a row? Hmm?"

Boq grumbled, laying his head on the table "...m-me"

Nessa smiled at Glinda, "How are you?"

"Good...you?"

"...Good"

Awkward silence filled the table, Glinda knew she and Nessa were...friends? Not like her and..Elphaba, not like that at all for sure but they were something on the friend spectrum.

All Glinda knew is that they both could get along, she just hoped Elphaba wouldn't be something between them.

* * *

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes, raising her eyebrows at a sleeping Avaric hanging over the edge of the couch, snoring.

"Avaric..."

She kicked his hanging foot, "Avaric"

"Hello?"

Avaric raised his head after the third kick to his foot, "oh..uh how you doin?"

"Tired...oh fuck"

"What?"

Elphaba looked at the time, "I..Sarima asked me if I could...help with the school dance-"

Avaric wiggled his eyebrows, "Sarimaaaa, oooh who is she?"

"A coworker! And..stop! Stop wiggling your eyebrows"

Avaric stopped but not before he burst out laughing, Elphaba rolled him off the side and he slammed on the ground "ow.."

"...I had that coming..."

Elphaba nods, getting her phone out to text Sarima.

**[Elphaba: Be at Shiz in twenty minutes!]**

**[Sarima: We'll be in the gym!]**

**[Sarima: also bring water please, some of us are melting from the heat]**

**[Elphaba: Will do buddy!]**

Elphaba face palmed, "Buddy!?..how awkward can I be?"

Avaric struggles not to laugh as he walks to the kitchen, opening the freezer to get some ice for his coffee...

"What the fuck!?"

Elphaba eyes widen as she speed walks over, "I can explain!"

Avaric grabbed the huge baggy with the turtle in it with his pointer finger and thumb, looking between the bag and Elphaba.

"What the actual fuck?!"

"What was I supposed to do?! He was too big to fit down the toilet..."

Avaric stared, sitting the bag on a cloth on the counter, "Elphaba...you do realize pet cemetery's exist right?"

"....oh"

"Yeah...oh"

He put the baggy in a bigger trash bag, saying "Come on El, lets go bury the poor thing."

* * *

Glinda was more than reluctant when she got a call from Pfannee about helping with preparing the annual school dance, all she wanted to do was lay in bed, sulking as she watched "The Munchkin" on repeat. The blonde could remember being younger, wishing to be the last standing girl in the finale who wins the handsome mans heart. The love she envied to experience.....

"I..don't know Pfan" 

_"Oh please Glin! It would make my day! Pleaseeeeeee"_

Glinda tried not to groan, saying "Fine! Fine! I'll be at Shiz in twenty, I got to look....like not a mess."

Pfannee laughed, saying goodbye and hangs up. 

Glinda slumps up from her bed, grabbing some clothes from her dresser. 

"I just need today to be a good day..."

Once dressed, Glinda grabbed her phone, shutting the front door of her lonely apartment...

"...just let today be a good day...:

* * *

Elphaba watched intently as Avaric placed Shell in the small casket, closing the top and sitting it down in the small hole in the ground. She swallowed the small lump in her throat, tears threatening to fall out as she took shallow breaths. 

Avaric pushed and patted the dirt over the hole, covering the tiny casket. He scratched his brow as he stood up, saying "um....do you need a hug Thropp?"

Elphaba wiped a couple tears, looking down as she nodded slowly. Avaric wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear "You'll be okay El, I got you."

She hugged back even harder, the way he hugged her reminded her so much of how Shell, her actual brother used to hug her, the way his arms practically scooped her into his chest. This made it even harder for Elphaba to hold back tears. 

Elphaba pulled away when she felt a soft buzz in her coat pocket, she wiped her eyes as she pulled her phone out in front of her face. 

A text from Sarima. 

**[Sarima: Um, where are you girl?]**

**[Sarima: I've been waiting for half an hour]**

**[Elphaba: I am so sorry!]**

**[Elphaba: I had to handle some personal issues, they were urgent.]**

**[Elphaba: All you need to know is my turtle died]**

**[Sarima: Well I understand! Take your time!]**

**[Sarima: Also...if you need a ride, I'll pick you up]**

**[Elphaba: No but thanks for asking.]**

**[Sarima: Darn! Thought we could bond lol]**

Elphaba smiled softly, sending back a smiling emoji before sliding her phone back into her coat pocket. 

Avaric wrapped his arm around her, saying "so....school dance planning? that sounds fun" 

Elphaba shrugs, saying "Anything is better than sulking about...you know who." 

Avaric nods and they both look back at the turtles grave before walking off...

* * *

Glinda hugs Pfannee as she walks in the gymnasium, "Wow....lots of...colors.." 

Pfannee nods, saying "....and it took a lot of time to do, you can head over there with Sarima and start hanging up signs." 

Glinda choked on her breath, "Wait....She's here?" 

Pfannee nods, "She is practically in charge of all the planning right now besides that sorority girl who is the main man of the planning committee..um...Glinda, are you hearing what I am saying?" 

She waved her hand in front of the blondes face as Glinda stared Sarima down from across the gym, watching her hang up the colorful signs. 

Glinda slowly smiled, "What do you want me to do first?"

Pfannee raised an eyebrow, softly saying "Um....signs...go hang signs with Sarima."

The blonde nodded almost robotically, clenching her hands as she walks. Pfannee continues to watch, muttering "....oh no."

* * *

Sarima smiles softly as Glinda holds up a sign, tapping it up perfectly. 

Glinda hopped down from the stool, shoulder bumping Sarima as she walked by with a smirk. 

"okay...what is your problem Glinda?"

The blonde slowly turned, " I have no idea what you are talking about."

Sarima laughed, "Really? well..let me fill you in...You are being bitch to me"

Glinda snorted, "I have no memory of doing such a thing." 

She watched as Sarima clenched her jaw, whispering "This is about Fiyero....isn't it?"

Sarima walked closer, "I don't know what I can say to make it up to you, I had no clue-"

Glinda pushes past her, grabbing a few more signs as she says "I don't care."

She turns, tucking the posters under her arm, "I don't care this conversation, I don't care about Fiyero...I could honestly care less about you."

Sarima mouth drops as she watches the blonde sway out the gym and into the hall, the door slamming loudly behind the woman. 

* * *

After saying her goodbyes to Avaric, Elphaba walked into Shiz, holding her head up high as she strolled through the doors of the university. 

The green woman waves as she sees Sarima, who looks slightly flustered as she walks over, "Hey Sarima"

The woman nods, saying "Hey Elphaba...are you okay? I'm sorry about your turtle."

Elphaba nods, looking around the gym, "I'll be fine....I've dealt with these kind of things before." 

The two women begin hanging up signs and posters as well as placing equipment and needed supplies for the dance. Elphaba nods her head to the song playing in the speaker as she sets the table up, Sarima singing softly to herself as she sits down more stuff. 

"Elphaba.....are you and Glinda close?"

Elphaba freezes, whispering "um...we used to be...kinda, why?" 

Sarima shrugs, saying "I..is she the type to like..hold grudges?"

Elphaba thinks, "I...honestly do not know, I don't think she is the kind of person to. She has...too much of a bubbly personality you know"

She sits down some things as she turns to Sarima, "Do you think she hates you?"

Sarima chuckles nervously, "I think she does more than just hate me."

Elphaba stands next to her, wrapping her arm around her, "I'm not usually the best at giving advice but....just...give her time to understand. She knows what happened was not your fault." 

Elphaba smiles as Sarima leans her head against her shoulder, whispering "Thanks Elphaba...you're sweet"

* * *

Glinda dries her hands, sniffling to herself as she checks her makeup in the mirror. It wasn't too bad at least, no one would notice she wasn't wearing makeup now.

The blonde shoved her paper towel into the trash bin, walking back out into the hallway and picks up the signs once more, her tape as well. She makes her way down the long hallway, taping more signs up, mainly directional signs and last minute ticket price posters. 

The moment her hands were empty, she made her way back into the gym, she wipes her eyes and she makes her way back to Sarima....

Glinda's body stiffens when she takes notice of the very familar green figure, standing infront of her. 

Elphaba has yet to notice her but Glinda watches as her Elphaba laughs, truly laughs as Sarima talks....

She walks closer, giving a soft poke to Elphabas shoulder, making the woman flinch in shock. 

Elphaba stutters, coughing suddenly as she pats her chest, :"Glinda! I had no clue you-you would be here today!" 

Glinda chuckles, "I was just hanging from signs....speaking of which Sarima...is there anything else you want me to do?" 

Sarima looks around, "I...think we are honestly pretty good, you can help unpack from snacks and drinks but other than that, you can head out if you want."

Glinda gives Elphaba one last glance before walking off quickly, taking deep breathes as she hears footsteps behind her.

She peaks over her shoulder, seeing Pfannee following behind at a fast pace. 

The blonde freezes, saying "Why didn't you tell me _she_ would be here Pfan!" 

Pfannee raises her hand in defense, "I had no clue! I swear Glinda!" 

Glinda looks back through the gym door window then back at Pfannee, "Can you drive me home?"

Pfannee nods, saying "Let me go get my keys from break room and I'll go start up my car."

The blonde gives a soft thank you, she turns to follow her but stops when she hears _her..._

"Glinda?"

She slowly turns, making eye contact with Elphaba. 

"Hey"

The two stand in front of one another for the first time in a while, Elphabas arm are stuck by her sides as she thinks of what to say next...

"so...."

Glinda looks down, "so...."

The silence between the two increases before Elphaba finally speaks, "I....wanted to apologize"

Glinda looks up, "For what?"

Elphaba scratches the back of her neck, "um...for everything."

Glinda takes a step back when Elphaba walks forward, "I...should have never kissed you, I made a mistake.

Elphaba licks her bottom lip, "I....felt alone for so long and I...pushed all my problems onto you and I am so-"

Glinda shakes her head, "I don't need this right now Elphaba, I...I need to go..."

She turns and begins walking off, Elphaba pursues forward, "Seriously? I'm trying to apologize here!"

Glinda stops walking and turns, glaring at her, "I never said I needed an apology!" 

Elphaba grinds her teeth together, "Coming from the woman who said the best thing to do is to listen and forgive....what a shocker."

Glinda walks toward her, clenching her fist, "Are you kidding me? Do not bring my job into this!"

Elphaba cackles, "It already is Sunshine! This is part of being a sensitivity fucking therapist!"  
  


Glinda yells, "You know what isn't? My patients falling for me!"

Elphaba face falls immediately, Glinda huffs, staring directly into those sorrowful brown eyes. She never realized how close the both of their faces were to each other, how she could feel the soft breath of air exit Elphaba's mouth and hit her lips...

She watches as a tear falls down Elphaba's face, the woman slowly turning and walking away from the blonde without uttering a word. 

Glinda shudders, sniffling as Pfannee comes back down the hall, "Hey! I thought I lost you...Glin? what's wrong?"

The blonde stays silent, grabbing her purse from Pfannee and makes her way back down the hallway. Pfannee turns, catching a glimpse of the green woman strolling through the doors of the gym at the end of the hall....


End file.
